She will be loved
by nileylooover
Summary: She is an orphan, she prefers to be alone, she's home schooled and most of all, she can't speak. He lives in a wealthy family, he's sociable, and he's studying in an exclusive private school. What will happen if fate decided to bring them together? NILEY
1. Girl with the broken smile

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT =]**

* * *

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 1: Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**

* * *

**

A 10 year old Nick Grey went to an orphanage with his parents. They're spending Christmas day with the orphans. Nick's family was rich and it's their way of sharing their blessings. Nick noticed a shy beautiful girl sitting on the corner. He asked his mom if he could talk to her and she nodded. Nick walked towards the girl with a box of gift in his hands. He stood in front of her and handed her the gift. The girl smiled wide at him and he smiled back.

_"What's your name?"_ Nick asked.

_"I'm Nick Grey",_ he added.

The girl opened her mouth but closed it again. She placed the box on the table beside her and her hand made gestures. Nick watched her until he realized that the girl can't talk.

He read her signs and it said, _"I'm Miley. I can't speak. I hope you understand me."_

Nick smiled at her warmly.

_"It's alright. My mom taught me sign language. She's a teacher."_ Nick spoke and gestured the signs at the same time.

Miley's smile grew wider.

_"Why aren't you hanging out with the other kids?"_ Nick spoke while doing the signs.

Miley frowned and made signs, _"They don't really like me. They can't understand me."_

Nick's parents saw him talking to the girl and they both smiled. A nun whispered to them, _"Her name is Miley; she's born with a speech disability. Her mother left her here when she was five, she already knew basic sign language back then, but her mom doesn't like her, it was heartbreaking. The kid is a sweet girl and she loves helping the nuns."_

Mrs. Grey smiled because she was a sign language teacher and she taught his son back then.

_"She seems special. Out of the 50 orphans, she caught my son's eyes"_, Mr. Grey exclaimed as he smiled while watching the two kids.

Nick made Miley open the present, _"Open it. I chose that gift myself when we went gift shopping." _

Miley smiled wider and Nick thought that she's so cute when she smiles. Miley opened the gift and it revealed a brown teddy bear that seems to be the reason why her eyes twinkled with joy.

_"No one has ever given me something beautiful. Thank you." _

Miley joyfully hugged the bear to her chest then Nick sat beside her to get to know more about each other. Nick found out that she's the same age with him, she got left by her mom 5 years ago, and she's born mute. Unfortunately, Nick had to go home and leave her, he knew it the moment he saw his mom and dad approach them.

_"Mom! Dad! I found a new friend, her name is Miley. She can't speak, but she knows sign language, mom!" _

Nick introduced excitingly.

His parents smiled at them and Mrs. Grey made signs to Miley, _"It's very nice to meet you, Miley". _

Miley smiled and felt shy. She thought of how it feels when she has a mom, but no one wanted to adopt her because she's freaking mute.

_"Nick, we need to go home already,"_ Mr. Grey told Nick and Nick's face fell.

_"We're going back, right? I'm gonna see Miley again?"_ Nick asked with big eyes, full of hope.

_"Sure, buddy,"_ Mr. Jonas smiled at his son as Nick shot him a thankful smile.

Nick turned to Miley and took her hand, _"I have to go home, but I'll come back. Don't forget me, okay?"_

Miley nodded and hugged him. He was her first real friend, he was kind and good to her, and she doesn't want to lose her.

She kissed his cheek and pulled back, _"Thank you so much."_

Nick then went with his parents and Miley was left smiling to herself. She glanced at the teddy bear that Nick gave her and hugged it, hoping that he'll come back to hang out with her again.

Nick went back several times and he even gave Miley a bracelet that says, _**"Nick and Miley Best Friends Forever"**_. They became best friends and they both enjoyed each other's company. It was Nick's routine to visit Miley every Saturday and it went on for two years. Everything went good, until one Saturday, Nick went to the orphanage with his mom, and Miley wasn't there anymore. All that was left was a note.

_Dear Nick,_

_I'm sorry I had to go. I've been adopted and I can't tell you where they'll take me. I'm really sorry to leave you. I'll always bring your gifts with me. You're my one and only best friend, please don't hate me. I hope we'll see each other someday. Thank you for everything, for making me happy. I love you, bestie._

_Love, _

_Your Miley_

Nick cried, he can't believe he lost her. He smiled a bit, when he read, "Your Miley". He always called her, My Miley, My best friend Miley and My girl. He sighed and cried in his mother's arms on their way home, clutching Miley's letter to his chest. He knew he's just 12 but what he felt towards Miley was different; he didn't realize that at the age of 12, he fell in love with a special girl named, Miley.

* * *

**AN: I'M BACK AGAIN! What do you think of the plot? =] You like it? **

**Just to make it clear, Miley here has a speech disability or also called muteness so she talks to people by sign language... Her dialogues here were executed by sign language. **

**I don't really know people who are not capable of speaking and I don't know if a person can be born mute. I've researched the net but the info are still not clear. I've read that it could be an effect of brain damage or something. BUT since it MY story, Miley here is born with the disability and that's it. LOL Let's just say that it's an unusual case. =))))) So just go with the flow hahaha.**

**..andddd The chapter titles will NOT always be lines from the song SHE WILL BE LOVED like I always do. =]  
**

**Back to chapter 1...  
**

**Admit it, young NILEY are so cute together =] Do you think they will meet again? OF COURSE THEY WOULD. lol**

**So tell me what you think about my story and I'll post the chapter 2 immediately after reading your awesome reviews =]**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	2. It's not always rainbows and butterflies

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 2: It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**

* * *

**

**After 8 years**

Nick's in college. He has a girlfriend, Selena. She's bitchy at times, and she's queen bee. Nick's the hottest guy on campus and he thinks he's in love with Selena.

He was jogging to Starbucks when he accidentally bumped on a girl on the way. He was surprised to see the girl curl into a ball on the ground while clutching her tummy.

He got worried so he quickly moved towards her, _"Hey, I'm sorry, are you okay?"_

The girl didn't respond. All he got was a nod.

_"Do you want me to drive you to a hospital?" _

The girl shook her head and whimpered as she clutched her stomach. Nick saw bruises on her arms and legs and it made him sick.

_"How about I'll drive you home?" _

The girl nodded. Nick carried her in his strong arms and walked fast to his car. He sat her on the passenger's seat and he went around to the driver's seat. The girl gave him her I.D. He didn't have time to look at her name; he searched for her address first instead. He headed to her house. He was surprised to see a big electronic gate on the driveway. He opened his window and curiously stared at the security code box. He heard a voice from the speaker and he quickly introduced himself.

_"Good morning, may I help you?" _

_"I'm Nick Grey and I'm with a girl who happens to live here. She's really hurt."_

_"Okay, could you move back a bit so I could see the girl?" _

He moved his head to let whoever is behind the camera to see the girl. The gate quickly opened and he was surprised to see a big house. He drove towards the front of the house and he got curious when he saw 3 maids waiting on the front door. One seems to be the head of the maids. He went out of his car and went to the passenger's side to carry the girl.

He laid her on the elegant couch and one of the maids gave her a pill and glass of water. She drank it and one maid, who seems to be her nanny, brushed her hair with her fingers.

_"What happened, princess?"_

Nick was surprised to see the girl make signs, as in sign language. He read what she said and he replied with sign language too.

_"Do you need any help? I could carry you to your room." _

**Nick POV**

The girl stared at me with wide eyes and made some signs, _"I didn't know you could do sign language."_

I smiled at her and replied, _"We just met..."_

She gave me a warm smile but soon faded when her tummy started aching again.

She turned to me and said, _"Would you please help me upstairs?"_

I took her in my arms and carried her upstairs. I followed her nanny while two other maids trailed on my back. This girl is freaking richer than me. We got to her room, it was big and neat, with pink walls and pink bed. I settled her on top of her bed.

_"Please don't go yet. Are you in a hurry? If not, kindly wait for me outside while I shower and change. I'm afraid I haven't thanked you enough."_

_"Oh no, it's alright, but I'll wait for you anyway." _

_"Alright..."_

I went out and waited on the 2nd floor's living room. I don't know what's gotten into me. I could've said that I need to leave already, but I wanted to stay and wait for her.

**Miley POV**

I swear that boy looks familiar.

_"Miley, the tub is filled with warm water, let's get you in." _

My nanny, Maria helped me towards the bathroom. I know I'm old enough to have a nanny, but Maria is like my mom since my foster mom died. She massaged my hair with shampoo as I soaped my aching body. I turned to look at her and made signs, _"Could we hurry? There's a guy waiting for me outside. I need to thank him."_

Maria smiled and kissed my wet forehead.

_"You like him, don't you?"_

My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head.

_"It doesn't matter though, he won't like me back. I'm ugly and I'm different. He... He's perfect."_

Maria shook her head and rinsed me with the warm water from the shower. I stood up and she wrapped me with the purple towel. She made me sit in front of the dresser and dried my hair with the towel as I stared at myself on the mirror. She then made me stand up to dry my body, then helped me get into my clothes. She made me sit back on the dresser and she brushed my hair.

_"You're beautiful, Miley Ray. You might be different but you're better than any other teenage girl in the world" _

I smiled and thanked her. I couldn't live my life without her.

_"You go talk to your lover boy!"_

She made me stand up and helped me climb to my bed; I sat there and asked her a favor, _"Could you call him for me?"_

_"Sure sweet pea..."_

Maria went out the door.

Few seconds later, the cute guy went in and I waved at him.

_"Hey, how are you feeling?"_

I smiled as he stroked my hair. I made signs for him, "I feel better now. Thank you so much."

_"It's fine. Why are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?"_

_"I'm just so clumsy that I fell on the stairs and hit my stomach really bad." I lied._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, it's just my stupidity."_

I smiled and he did too. God, he was gorgeous.

_"How did you learn sign language?"_

_"Well, my mom taught me."_

_"Oh..."_

He glanced around my room and something caught his sight.

_"What's your name?"_ he asked while still looking at the thing.

He looked back at me and I couldn't move. There's something about him that makes me nervous.

He stood up and walked towards whatever that caught his eyes and I watched in amazement.

He picked up my old teddy bear on top of my study table and examined it. I saw him trace his fingers to my old bracelet wrapped around my bear's neck. He looked back at me and walked towards me with my old bear in his hand.

He sat on my bed and placed the bear on my lap. He took my hands in his' and he looked into my eyes with a smile.

_"Do you remember me? I'm Nick. You're Miley, my best friend."_

_

* * *

_**AN: LOL cliff-hanger! hahaha I'm glad you liked my new story! thank you for the reviews! hahaha**

**Thank you for sharing me some things about muteness. =]  
**

**Have you heard the Miley smoking issue? It's so sad. It's devastating...**

**LOL**

**I think she's growing up too fast. She needs to take it easy and think much before putting everything into action. I hope she won't get addicted. Please, It's really bad for the health. It's also sad because she wrote in Miles to go that she won't smoke... It's so depressing. But it's her life... She's smart and independent, I know she'll get through this. Anyway... this became my inspiration for my next fanfic. HAHAHA. Fast much? ;] I'm working on it, but SHE WILL BE LOVED is my priority.**

**Okay, review please! Chapter 3 is ready to be uploaded. ;] I need to hear your reactions first =] PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	3. You'll be fine

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 3: **_**You'll be fine**_

_**You have a diamond inside of your heart**__**  
**__**A light that shines bright as the stars**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid to be all that you are**__**  
**__**You'll be fine**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Miley POV**

_"Do you remember me? I'm Nick. You're Miley, my best friend."_

I nodded and smiled. So that's why he's so familiar. He's my best friend when I was still in the orphanage. Who am I kidding? He's my ONLY best friend, and I've found him after 8 years. I thought it was impossible for me to find him since the orphanage was located at New Jersey and I'm now living in California. California is a big state too, I never expected to find him, but now he's in front of me. His reaction was also unexpected. I didn't expect that he'd be so happy to see me again. Who would've thought that a person would be happy to see me, Miley? He held my hands and kissed them and I felt my hear flutter.

_"I can't believe I found you..."_

"_Did you receive my letter back then?"_

_"Yes, it's in my wallet until now. You were my real best friend and I can't believe they took you away."_

_"I got adopted."_

_"I know. I was young back then, I thought some bad people took you away and hurt you. I thought I won't see you again."_

Nick touched my cheek and I smiled at him.

_"I missed you, Nick."_

With that, he took me in his strong and manly arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I can't help but fall for him.

_"I won't lose you again, Mi."_

I smiled at the nickname. He used to call me Mi and Miles. We both pulled back from the embrace.

_"Do you have a cell phone?"_

_"Yeah" _

_"Give me your number" _

We exchanged phones and recorded our numbers.

_"I have to go, but I'll text you. I want to hang out with you."_

I nodded my head. He leaned in and kissed my cheek gently. I smiled at him.

_"Thank you"_

_"You're welcome"_

I waved my hand to say goodbye and Nick waved goodbye too. He left the room and I found myself smiling at myself while touching my cheek where he kissed me. Maria went inside and there's a big smile on her face. She excitedly sat beside me as she waited for me to spill.

_"You got the guy smiling when he went out. Did you kiss him? Was it sweet or passionate?"_

My eyes got wide and I slapped her arm playfully.

_"I found out he was my childhood best friend. Remember Nick? The kid who visits me at the orphanage? It's him. It's so amazing that we still found each other after 8 years."_

_"Are you boyfriend-girlfriend now?" _

_"No. We're not like that. It will never happen to me. No one would want me."_

Maria shook her head and caressed my face and said,

_"Miley, you're beautiful. You have a gold heart and you're better than any other girl."_

_"And I can't speak, or talk, or hum, or sing... The guys won't understand me."_

_"That's why God gave you a guy who knows sign language. He looks nice and HOT."_

I smiled, laughed, and hugged my present mom.

_"Thank you, you never fail to make me believe in myself... Just for a short time, though. I never expect such things like this." _

_"Just don't doubt yourself. You're going to be fine. Believe in yourself."_

I laid my head on Maria's lap and she stroked my hair.

_"What if I tell you I like him?"_

_"Get to know him better..."_

_"He's so good to me and so HOT that I feel like melting every time he looks at me. Is that normal?"_

_"I believe it is. My baby's in love."_

_"I am not! I just like him. He's sweet to me."_

My phone beeped so I grabbed it, only to see that Nick texted me. Maria left my room and I read Nick's text.

_"Hey Miley, this is Nick. Did I get the right number? -NickJ"_

_"Of course you did. =b -sMiley"_

_"I'm sorry I had to go. I have school. I'm a senior in Seaview High. How about you? -NickJ"_

_"I'm homeschooled so I'm not that social. You know I can't mingle with all those cool kids. -sMiley"_

_"So you can't hang out with me? I'm cool, aren't I? -NickJ"_

_"Yeah right. -sMiley "_

_"You know I'm kidding, right -NickJ?"_

_"Sure -sMiley "_

_"Are you mad? -NickJ "_

_"Of course I'm not. -sMiley "_

_"Cuz if you are, I would drive back there and make it up to you. -NickJ "_

_" =] can I ask you something? –sMiley"_

_"You're already asking, Mi. It's alright if I call you Mi, right? -NickJ "_

_"Sure. So, why do you want to be friends with me? Last time I checked my Facebook, I only have 10 friends. -sMiley"_

_"You have fbook? Cool. What's your email? I want to add you and send you invites. Do you play games? -NickJ "_

_"You didn't answer my question. -sMiley "_

_"You were my best friend. I want to get to know you better. -NickJ "_

_"But I'm not like ordinary people. I can't speak. People make fun of me. -sMiley "_

_"My parents didn't raise me to make fun with people who have disabilities and I also want to use my sign language skills to good deeds. -NickJ "_

_"But you don't have to waste time talking to a mute person like me. -sMiley "_

_"Shhh. Don't say that, you're amazing. Just let me prove that I'm not a jerk who wants to make fun of you. -NickJ "_

_"Sure, as long as you're not a rapist or a serial killer. -sMiley "_

_"I rape hot and beautiful girls. -NickJ " _

_"Thank God I'm not your type. -sMiley "_

_"You're hot and beautiful, don't you know that? -NickJ "_

_"You're kidding. -sMiley "_

_"Nope, I'm going to rape you. You're gonna LOVE it. -NickJ "_

_"Haha. Very funny. -sMiley "_

_"Ttyl, okay? My teacher's here, bye. -Miley rapist"_

_"Fine. I'll wait for you. –Daughter of the highest police officer"_

I found myself smiling dumbly as my door opened and revealed Maria holding a tray that contains burger and fries. She walked up to my little sala set to put down the tray on the coffee table.

_"Why are you smiling like that?"_

_"Nick texted me and told me that he's a rapist."_

Maria's eyes got wide and I laughed at her.

_"He's kidding, Maria."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I trust him."_

_"That fast?"_

_"He told me I'm beautiful, that I shouldn't let myself down because of my disability. He promised me that he wont make fun of me because he was raised to be like that."_

_"Just like what I always tell you."_

_"Yes."_

I hugged Maria and she kissed my forehead.

_"I made you a burger."_

_"Thank you so much!"_

She helped me walk to my couch and I sat on it. I picked up the burger and took a bite. Maria sat beside me as she placed a can of Sprite on the table. I faced her as she took a fry in her mouth.

_"I miss mommy..."_

I'm not talking about my real mom, but my foster mom.

_"She loved you like her real daughter."_

_"Tell me about Jane."_

_"Jane was beautiful. Your mom loved her with all her heart, but that tragic car crash ended her life. That's why she adopted you."_

I placed my half-eaten burger back on the plate and I bit my lip.

_"But I killed her..."_

_"You didn't honey..."_

_"That's what dad keeps telling me, she died because of me."_

_"He's just confused, Miley. Your mom wouldn't blame you. She loved you so much."_

**Flashback...**

I woke up with smoke filling my lungs and fire surrounding my room. I looked down the bed to see my mom lying on her tummy, unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I can't scream for help. I carried her to my bed and I lied down beside her. I shook her until I woke her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

_"Baby... Thank God you're not hurt."_

She held me in her arms.

_"I got scared that you'll wake up and I'll be not beside you so I ran to your room, but mommy's too weak to carry you out of here."_

I was crying on her chest, wondering what I should do to keep us alive.

_"You be brave and go out there, baby girl."_

_"How about you?"_

_"I'll be fine... Mommy loves you, okay..."_

_"I'll call the fireman to get you! I promise!"_

_"Okay, baby. Go down and watch out for fire, okay? I love you, baby."_

_"I love you too, mommy."_

I ran downstairs and I saw a fireman. He quickly carried me out.

_"My mom! She's in my room! Help her!"_

I got strapped to a medical bed and they strapped something on my nose so I could breathe. I saw my nanny, Maria, hold me. I turned to her and signed because I know she'll understand me.

_"Mommy! She's in my room! She's weak and she told me to save myself! Tell the firemen, please! They won't understand me!"_

Her eyes widened and she quickly ran away to talk to a fireman.

**End of flashback**

A sob escaped from my lips as I relived those horrible moments. Tears fell from my eyes as Maria pulled me up. She wiped my tears and held me in her motherly arms.

_"I hope Nick will be the perfect guy for you, Miley. You deserve to be loved." _

_"I really hope that he is. I've been waiting for someone to love me for me."_

_

* * *

_**AN: Quick update! haha so, let's make it clear. Miley's foster mom died and she's living with her dad, that's it =]**

**Thank you for the reviews! I loved them all! **

**Did you hear about Miley's new guy? His name is Josh Bowman. I still want Nick for her =] NILEY forever. **

**I dont like NAMANTHA either. She looks a little bit old than him. You know that Nick has a baby face. LOL so cute... **

**anyway... please Review and I'll post the chapter soon ;] Thanks **

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	4. I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 4: I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today**

_**I don't wanna be afraid**__**  
**__**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today**__**  
**__**And know that I'm okay**__**  
**__**?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way**__**  
**__**So you see, I just wanna believe in me**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Miley POV**

**Next day**

My phone beeped at 12:30 pm when I'm having my lunch break.

"Are you free at 3pm? -NickJ"

"My home classes ends at 3pm, why? -sMiley"

"Do you wanna go out for an early dinner? -NickJ"

"Sure =] -sMiley "

"I'll pick you up at 3 -NickJ "

"Okay, see ya -sMiley "

I happily ate my lunch and answered my seatwork quickly so that I'll get to change and get ready before Nick picks me up.

Just as I was about to go down from my room, Nick was already waiting outside our gate. I said goodbye to Maria and she wished me luck. I went outside and saw Nick's car. He got out and I can't help but smile to his gentleman personality.

_"Hey, how's class?"_

_"It's fine. Math is a little bit difficult, though."_

He smiled and led me to the passenger side of the car and he opened the door for me. I went in and he closed the door. He walked to the driver's side and went in the car.

_"You look beautiful in that dress."_

I blushed and smiled at him, he chuckled in return. He turned on the radio and he drove to the place where restaurants are everywhere. He turned to a good-looking Italian restaurant.

_"We're here. I hope you like Italian."_

_"I love Italian."_

We went out of the car. He placed his hand on the lower part of my back as he led me towards the restaurant. We found a nice table and ordered our food.

_"It's nice here, isn't it?"_

Miley nodded her head and smiled.

_"The last time I went here, I was still a kid."_

_"Tell me about your parents."_

_"My mom loved me. She was the best mom in the world. She died in a fire accident. Our old house got burned. My dad used to love me too, but right now, he doesn't care about me anymore."_

Nick reached for my hand and he held it.

_"I'm sorry; it must have been tough for you."_

I nodded and he released my hand.

_"How's home school?"_

_"It's great. My teacher is very patient with me."_

_"Do you have any idea why they adopted you?"_

_"They lost their child in a car accident."_

_"Oh..."_

_"How about you? How are your parents?"_

_"Still good, I actually caught them making out yesterday. Eeew..."_

I laughed and he did too.

_"You have an amazing laugh. I love it."_

I blushed and he chuckled.

_"Thank you. Anyway, what's your plan in college?"_

_"I want to be a lawyer just like my dad."_

_"Wow..."_

_"What about you, what's your plan for the future?"_

_"I don't know. I don't think there's something I can do with my disability. You're kinda useless when you can't speak."_

_"Hey, don't say that. You aren't useless. Maybe you won't find a right course because everything requires speaking, but you can write, or teach sign language, or be a volunteer to help the disabled. You don't need to study college."_

I can't help but smile. He gave me hope that there's a career waiting for me in the future.

_"Thank you for giving me hope."_

_"It's my pleasure; I just don't like people thinking they're worthless. You know, every person in this world was made for a mission. We might not know it till now, but God will help us accomplish it."_

I looked into his eyes and I found seriousness.

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yeah..."_

The food we ordered came and we both ate our yummy dinner. This man is amazing.

We chatted for a while before he drove me back home and told me that we should go out again some time.

I went to bed with a big smile on my face. I'm thankful that my dad wasn't home when I got home. If he found out that I'm seeing a guy, he'll freak out.

My phone beeped and it said, _"1 message from NickJ" _

"Goodnight, Miley. I had a great time with you. McDonald's tomorrow? "

My smile grew wider, if that was possible, and I replied my goodnight and okay.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the awesome reviews!**

**I'm very sorry for the very short chapter. LOL I haven't edited the next chapter yet and I think it will take me a day to post it. I'll be very busy today and tomorrow so expect it on or before weekends. =] I'm almost finished writing this story so I'll be just editing them, and I'll post it right away if I'm not busy =] please be patient ;]**

**REVIEWS please.**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	5. I don't mind spending everyday

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 5: I don't mind spending everyday  
**

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**

* * *

**_

**No one's POV**

Nick waited for Miley in outside his car. They're about to go out to Burger King and hang out. Miley got out from the house wearing a pink blouse and matching pink skirt and converse, her hair was tied to a pony tail and she had light make-up applied on her face. They exchanged "Hey's" and Nick smiled as she walked towards him and he ushered her to the passenger's seat and opened the door for her.

15 minutes later, they arrived at Burger king and they ordered at the counter. They sat at a booth and talked as they stuffed their mouths with burger.

_"Don't you have friends or cousins?"_

Miley shook her head.

_"I don't hang out with my cousins and I don't have friends because I don't go out often and sometimes I freak them out."_

Nick almost choked on his burger as he tried to hold his laughter.

_"You freak them out?"_

_"Yup... Why are you laughing?"_

_"It's ridiculous. Don't you know that you're adorable?"_

Miley blushed and smiled.

_"They just dislike communicating with me."_

His smile softened as he took her hand.

_"I feel sorry for them because they didn't have a chance to get to know you."_

Miley looked up to him as she took his compliment. Their eyes locked but got interrupted as they both heard Nick's name.

_"Nicholas!"_

Miley and Nick both pulled their hands away as they heard the girl's voice.

_"Selena, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm with my girls. I thought you're going to meet a friend? You never told me that you're seeing a new girl."_

_"Yes and no. Her name is Miley, she's my best friend."_

Miley sent the girl an awkward smile and the girl rolled her eyes.

_"Come on, Nick. You didn't tell me you have a girl best friend."_

_"I just forgot to tell you."_

_"Oh, and I forgot to tell you that we're going to a party so come on."_

_"We just got here, Sel... Just go with Amber and Ashley."_

Miley got Nick's attention and did some signs.

_"Nick, you should go, I'll take a taxi."_

_"What is she doing?"_ Selena asked annoyingly.

_"No, you're not going anywhere, Mi."_

"Is she kind of mute or something?"

"Yes, she can't talk."

"How can you hang out with her!"

"Just go away Sel."

"That's not proper to say to your girlfriend, Nick."

Miley's eyes got wide. Nick hadn't told her that he has a girlfriend. She felt her heart break at the big revelation. All she wanted to do now is go home and hide in her room for the rest of her life because she thought that no one will love her and she's just fantasizing things.

_"You're being rude!" Nick yelled at Selena_

_"And she's a bitch! Just leave her, Nick, she's useless, she's not worthy of your time." _

With that, Miley stood up and ran towards the exit. Nick got angry at Selena and yelled at her before running to catch Miley. He was happy that he found Miley waiting for a cab on the side walk. He ran towards her and pulled her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

_"I'm sorry, Mi..."_

Miley pulled back and made signs.

_"No, it's okay, just go with her."_

_"No, Miles... I'm not gonna leave you."_

He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

_"Forget what she said, you're amazing, okay?"_

Miley smiled half-heartedly.

_"Seriously, I'll be fine, go with her, she's your girlfriend."_

_"No, you're coming with me."_

Nick held her hand and led her to his car. She gave up and rode in the car. He started the engine and Miley started asking things.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"It's a secret."_

_"Just drive me back home, it's alright, Nick."_

_"No, it's not. My girlfriend is just being a bitch. I'm gonna take you to my favorite place."_

He smiled at Miley. She still can't believe that he didn't tell her that he has a girlfriend. She became jealous.

**MILEY POV**

I can't believe he didn't tell me. All this time, I thought he feels something for me, and I feel so much for him. I guess he was just leading me on. Who am I kidding? He can't like me. I'm not his ideal girl, I'm not sociable, and he does not deserve me. He just feels sorry for me.

I was surprised to see him reach out and touch my hand resting on my lap.

_"Hey, I'm sorry about Selena. Don't let her words let you down, okay? You're better than her."_

He's just so good to me! How can I not resist his charms! I gave up and smiled at him. If I'm going to give my trust, it should only be for Nick, not his stupid pathetic girlfriend. She's just jealous that Nick wants to spend time with me, rather than her.

It was already sunset when we got to our destination. Nick parked on the parking space of the public beach and we went out of the car. He grabbed two pair of slippers and a blanket on his compartment and we changed into those slippers before walking towards the white sand. He slipped his arm around my waist and kept it there as we walked.

_"I love to hang-out here whenever I want to be alone."_

_"Really? Oh my, I've missed this place. The last time I went here was 3 years ago with my mom when she was still alive." _

_"It's beautiful, isn't it? I've never brought any of my friends here, except for you. Unlike them, I know you're gonna love it here."_

_"I do. It's so peaceful and gorgeous here."_

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Selena. We're not really a couple, we just act like it. She's the school's "IT girl" and they kept saying that I'm the most popular guy in school. That's how it's supposed to be, right? The most popular girl and guy in school should be in a relationship."_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_I think so…"_

"_That's not an answer, Nick. It should only be yes or no."_

"_I don't know… I tried breaking-up with her but she's acting like we didn't break-up on the next day."_

"_She's just assuming things."_

**NO ONE'S POV**

They walked until they found a perfect spot to place the blanket. Nick placed it over the sand and they both sat on it, looking out towards the sunset. A cool wind blew and Miley closed her eyes. Nick saw her beautiful expression and he can't help but smile.

He left for a while to buy them some dinner and went back immediately.

They hung out and Nick lied on the blanket. Miley did the same and stared at the stars. There's no point in Nick liking her back because obviously, he has a very beautiful girlfriend. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it quickly. What matters most is that he's here with her and they're best friends.

**Few minutes later**

_"Cmon Miley, let's get you home."_

She didn't move. Nick leaned closer and smiled as he noticed that she's asleep. He took off his jacket and placed it on top of her. He then caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

**1 hour later**

Miley sat up and rubbed her eyes only to find herself still in the beach.

_"Oh good, you're awake. Ready to go?"_

Miley nodded and Nick stood up and helped her. They headed towards his car and Nick drove to Miley's house.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?"_

_"No need. Thank you for hanging out with me."_

_"No problem."_

Miley kissed his cheek and went out of the car. She waved goodbye and pressed the security code to their gate. It opened and she went in, scared on what's waiting for her inside.

* * *

**AN: yay! here's the update! there goes Selena. hahahaha sorry, she's the best third wheel when it comes to Niley. LOL thank you for waiting for this chapter. Tell me what you think and give me some reviews, maybe I'll post the next chapter in an instant =]**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	6. Ask her if she wants to stay a while

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 6: Ask her if she wants to stay a while**

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NICK POV**

I hadn't talked to Miley in 2 days. She won't answer my texts and calls. What could've happened? Is she okay? Is she safe?

When I finally got tired of waiting for her reply, I drove to their house to see her for myself. They let me in the house but Maria won't let me go to Miley's room. She told me she's asleep, but I didn't give up. I ran towards the stairs to her room.

_"Mr. Nick, she can't talk to you!"_

_"Please, I just have to see if she's okay."_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick opened the door to Miley's room and his heart dropped at the sight. He stopped at the door and Maria was on his back. Maria noticed Miley sitting on the edge of her bed and she ran towards the poor girl.

_"I told you, you have to lie down and rest. Your body will ache again, sweetie."_

_"I'm okay, Maria."_

Nick was still standing on the door, taking-in Miley's appearance. She was wearing a robe that covers her tank top and white shorts. Bruises were visible all over her arms and legs and on the corner of her mouth.

_"Nick... I'm sorry I-"_

Nick rushed towards her and held her hands to stop making signs. He gently pushed Miley to lie back on the bed and she did.

_"Shhh... Just lie down."_

She lay on her back as Nick covered her with the comforter. Miley just watched him take care of her and next thing she knew, he was kissing her hand. He sat there with her hand in his' as he gently caressed her hair.

_"Are you hurt?"_

Miley nodded her head.

Maria spoke, _"I'll be outside if you'll need me."_

Maria left the room and Nick rubbed Miley's cheek.

_"Want to talk about it now?"_

Miley shook her head.

_"How about you get some more sleep and we'll talk later. I won't leave you."_

Miley sighed and patted the space next to her. Nick lied down and Miley snuggled up to him. He carefully placed his arms around her and she fell asleep in an instant.

Miley woke up in his arms. She lifted her head and saw Nick was looking at her.

_"Am I hurting you?"_

Miley shook her head. She reached for her side table to get her bottle of water but Nick has already reached it before she did and he gave it to her.

He carefully sat up and he gently lifted Miley and placed some pillows to support her back. She then gulped her water and Nick took it from her hand after drinking.

Nick caressed her hand. He saw the bruise that wrapped around her wrist.

_"Does it hurt?"_

Miley nodded. He took her hand and gently kissed the bruised skin.

_"It won't hurt anymore."_

Miley wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his chest.

_"Hey, I won't leave you. I'll stay as long as you need me."_

Miley shook her head and pulled back to look in my eyes.

_"You have to leave. He might hurt you too."_

Fear clouded her beautiful blue eyes and he immediately rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

_"Who hurt you?"_

_"My dad"_

**Flashback**

Miley tiptoed in their living room and the lights suddenly turned on. She found her dad on the bottom of the staircase and she became terrified.

_"Do you know what time is it?"_

Miley's hands shook as she tried to make signs. He came closer and his hand collided on her cheek very hard. She winced and cried.

_"You're out with that guy again! I told you to stay away from anyone! And here's what you get for disobeying me!"_

He pulled her hair and pushed her towards the floor. Miley tried to escape but he gripped her wrist and carried her to her room to give her the punishment.

Maria cried as she saw the horrible thing but she can't do anything about it. The least she could do is take care of Miley after he beats her.

Miley was thrown on the floor of her bedroom.

_"Take off your clothes, slut!"_

She did what he said and left her bra and underwear on. She crawled towards her bed and lied down on her tummy as she heard her dad take off his belt. She whimpered and grabbed on the sheets as he whipped her with the belt. He turned her around and continued to whip her young and delicate skin.

**End of flashback**

Tears fell from her eyes and Nick can't help but feel sad for her.

_"I'm sorry..."_

Nick kissed her cheek and she quickly stopped crying.

_"Why did he hurt you?"_

_"He hates me. He found out that I was going out with you. He thought that you were my boyfriend. He started hitting me and throwing me on the ground."_

Nick's eyes were full of anger and fear. He gently took her in his arms and kissed her forehead lovingly.

_"Come with me."_

_"No, I can't..."_

_"But he'll hurt you more. I don't want you getting hurt."_

_"I can handle it. He'd been doing it for a long time."_

Nick's eyes got wide.

_"No, he won't hurt you again."_

_"You have to leave now, he'll hurt you."_

_"I told you I won't leave you."_

_"He'll hurt you and he'll hurt me too."_

Nick sighed and picked up her hand to kiss it.

_"Alright, but you have to text me later. Please? I won't be able to sleep."_

Miley nodded.

_"I'll come back tomorrow."_

_"Thank you, Nick."_

Nick leaned down and kissed her cheek. As much as he didn't want to leave, he walked out of the door and left.

When he got home, he texted her immediately.

_"Still hurt? -NickJ"_

_"Yes. Got home safe? -sMiley"_

_"Yup, I've been thinking... Do you want to come with me? You could stay here in our house. -NickJ"_

_"You know I can't. -sMiley"_

_"Why do you still want to stay there if your dad is hurting you. -NickJ"_

_"He would find me with you and he'll hurt you. -sMiley"_

_"You'll be safe here. No one will hurt you. -NickJ"_

_"Nick, I don't want you to get in this problem. Maybe we should just stop seeing each other. -sMiley"_

_"No, please Miley. Come with me and I'll keep you safe. My dad is a good lawyer and I know he won't let your dad touch you. -NickJ"_

_"But what if they won't like me. -sMiley"_

_"They already like you. Please, Mi? -NickJ"_

_"Alright, I'll pack my things. -sMiley"_

_"Pick you up at 9am. Is that okay? -NickJ"_

_"Yeah, dad leaves at 7 am, so it's safe. -sMiley"_

_"So, how are you feeling? -NickJ"_

_"I'm alright but my body still aches. -sMiley"_

_"Oh, take some meds. Do you want me to take you to the hospital tomorrow? -NickJ"_

_"Not the hospital, please. They'll ask for my dad. -sMiley"_

_"Alright. I can't wait to have you here. -NickJ"_

_"I can't wait to leave here too. I'll miss Maria. -sMiley"_

_"You could take her with us. -NickJ"_

_"That's too much. -sMiley"_

_"I just asked my parents about you and they can't wait to have you here. Maria could come also; we could need someone as good as her. -NickJ"_

_"I'll ask her, okay? I'll talk to you later, I need to eat. -sMiley"_

_"Okay, eat well, alright? -NickJ"_

_"Okay! -sMiley"_

**Next day**

**No one's POV**

Miley was finished packing her things. She got 1 bag for her clothes and 1 bag for her personal things. She packed her valuable belongings. She didn't want to go back in this hell. Maria went in her room and sat on Miley's bed.

_"Are you sure with this?"_

_"Yes, so please come with me."_

_"I told you, I can't. Your dad might hurt my family. I know you will be safe at Nick's, the guy loves you."_

_"But you're my mom; you're the only one who loves me."_

_"I'll call you every night. It's for the best; you know you're not safe here."_

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

_"I love you, sweetie."_

Maria carried one of my bags and I carried the other one. We walked down to the living room and waited for Nick's arrival since it was 8:30 already. I was ecstatic to see the front door open, only to find my dad, who turned angry-red when he saw me. He walked towards me and I took steps backward.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

I gulped as I stared at him, totally scared.

_"You're gonna run away with your boyfriend, huh?"_

I shook my head as I got trapped on the couch.

_"I'll let you leave, but first, let me punish you for the last time." _

He undid his tie off his neck and unbuckled his belt. Miley didn't know what he was doing.

_"Just be a good girl, I'll let you fucking leave after this. Do not touch me or squirm underneath or I'll hurt you."_

He lifted my skirt and he ran his hands up and down my legs. I tried my best not to squirm and not to make him mad. He pulled off my panties and he buried his face in between my legs. I breathed hard and clutched onto the couch cover. He stopped but unzipped his pants. He immediately invaded me. I kept still as he painfully moved. I didn't know what he was doing. It hurts so much that I didn't even know if everyone does that. It was hurting me real bad while he kept saying how tight and good he feels. He groaned and went faster as I cried in pain. I felt sore and hurt. He groaned one more time before he stopped.

_"You're useless anyway, don't ever come back."_

He slapped my cheek hard and he left just like that.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Maria cried as she ran towards Miley. She held Miley in her arms and comforted the poor girl.

_"Oh, baby... I'm so sorry..."_

Miley hugged her and she cried with her. Nick came after 5 minutes and he ran towards Miley when he saw her crying.

_"Miley! What happened?"_

He touched her cheek and wiped her tears. Miley broke down in his arms and he held her tight.

_"Her dad found out and raped her." -Maria_

Nick closed his eyes for a second and he rubbed Miley's back gently.

_"Take her away before he changes his mind. You two must go!"_

Nick carried Miley and Maria trailed behind him with Miley's bags. He placed Miley on the front seat and Maria hugged her for the last time as Nick placed Miley's bags on the backseat.

_"Be a good girl, Miley, okay? And I'll call you. I promise."_

Miley nodded and pulled back. Nick closed the door and he faced Maria.

_"I won't leave her. I'll keep her safe. Tell Miley if you need anything, okay?"_

Maria nodded. Nick went in the car and drove away.

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Don't worry about Selena... She'll have her day =)) LOL. Did ya like the update? What do you think about the events? It's heart-breaking isn't it? =/ It'll get better on the next chapters =]  
**

**btw... Have you seen Miley at the pre-grammy party? she looks gorgeous but where the hell did she get those boobs? LOL =)) She looks amazing, though =] And Nicky's there too.**

**how about the Actual Grammy's, she looks gorgeous too, right? really love her hair =]**

**that's all... Hope you loved this chapter =] REVIEW and I'll post the next chapter soon ;]  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	7. When my world is falling apart

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 7: When my world is falling apart**

_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I look at you**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NICK POV**

I'm now outside our house and I've been fighting with myself whether I'll wake up Miley or not. It's not good to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. She's covered in bruises and I know she'll have a bad body ache from being beaten up and raped.

I caressed her hair and kissed her hand. Her eyes opened I smiled at her.

_"Hey, ready to go inside?"_

She nodded her head, so I got out and went to her side. I carried her out of the car and inside the house. Once we got in the house, the maids greeted us and I carried Miley to the guest room. I placed her first on the bed as I ordered one of the maids to fill the tub with warm water. I took off her jacket and carried her to the bathroom.

I sat her on the counter top.

_"I'm gonna take off some of your clothes, is that alright?"_

She nodded and I took off her skirt and shirt. My heart clenched when I saw green and purple spots underneath her clothes. I left her underwear and bra, but she reached on her back to unlock her bra and remove it, she also removed her underwear. I quickly averted my gaze away from her but she brought my eyes back to her.

_"You can look... Just don't tell me that I'm ugly."_

I gulped as I looked down on her. God, she has a killer body.

_"You're very beautiful, nothing to be ashamed of."_

She blushed and I carried her towards the bath tub. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I gently placed her on the warm water. She kinda got uncomfortable as I settled her down. Her bruises must be stinging. She's still holding onto me so I sat on the step beside the tub so that I'll still be beside her. Our position was, she's sitting on the tub and her hands were placed on my arm as she leaned on my shoulder, and I'm sitting beside the tub, facing her, so we're both facing on each other's opposite directions. She asked me if I could apply shampoo on her long brunette hair so I massaged the shampoo on her hair as she applied soap on her delicate body.

_"It hurts."_

I felt bad for her. She lost her virginity to her foster dad and it was a rape.

_"I've read that a girl's first time is supposed to hurt, but yours is much worse. It was against your will, it just wasn't right."_

_"I didn't even know what he was doing. I thought that he's just gonna take my clothes off and hit me. I don't know what sex is, my teacher never taught me that except for having my monthly period and some things about puberty."_

_"Oh Miley, I'm sorry."_

_"It hurts... Really bad."_

_"It'll be okay, the pain will be gone, don't worry."_

I kissed her forehead. I rinsed her hair and I left her for a while so that she could relax. I went to her suitcase and picked up some comfy clothes. I went back and found her staring onto nothing. She noticed me and she smiled.

_"Let's get you rinsed."_

I helped her stand up and I made her hold onto the towel holder for support as I rinsed her soapy skin. She kinda squirmed a bit, due to her bruises but she got used to it. I wrapped her with a towel

I dried her off and made her wear some comfy clothes. I carried her towards the bed and I gently placed her down. She sat on the bed and combed her hair. When I was about to stand up, she pulled my hand.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm gonna get you some food. I'll be back." _

She nodded and I left the room. I went back and saw her hugging the little bear I gave her when we were young. I smiled and rested the table-in-bed on top of the bed. I pulled Miley in my arms and held her.

_"I'm gonna buy you a new stuffed bear tomorrow."_

She smiled happily and I placed the table in front of her. I took the spoon and slowly fed her the soup. Then I fed her the bread and made her drink the juice.

_"You should be hanging out with your girlfriend..."_

_"Nah, I broke up with her."_

Miley's eyes got wide and I laughed at her.

_"Why?"_

_"She's mean and I found out that she's cheating on me. She also called you some names and I got mad at her. No one could mess with my best friend."_

I smiled and hugged her.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Hurt..."_

_"It will be gone in no time."_

I kissed her forehead.

Next day, I took her to the mall and bought her a new teddy bear. She loved it. I held her hand as we entered the movie house. We decided to watch a movie, which is a romantic comedy. Before we went to bed that night, she told me that she had fun and I told her that I'd take her to Pinkberry on Friday so she could taste some of the finest yogurts in the world. I want to make her feel that she isn't alone and that I'll always be there for her, I'll always protect her from any harm, and that I'll always stand up for her and fight for her.

* * *

**AN: I know.. the UPDATE SUCKS a bit =)) HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY! The kisses and other romantic scenes will come soon, don't worry. =]**

**Was the rape part too depressing? =/ sorry about it. I'll make it up to you all in the next chapters. FYI, just to clear things up, her dad here isn't her real dad, okay? Her mom isn't her real mom too, but she loves Miley so much. You'll know about it more with the incoming chapters =] Don't worry, that's the only tragedy in this story =] hahaha.**

**I know that you all are celebrating because Nick broke up with Selena here =))))))))))))))))))))))))  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	8. Will she make it through her days

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 8: **_**Will she make it through her days**_

_**What makes this world go round  
Will the answer let her down  
She is so sweet and young  
And her life has just begun  
What does her future hold  
That's the story left unknown  
Will she make it through her days,  
Let our love lead the way**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley stayed in the house while Nick went to school. She had gotten close to Nick's mom (Denise), his dad (Kevin), his adopted sister (Demi). She mostly hung out with Demi. She's like her girl best friend. Nick and Demi have the same age and they adopted Demi when Nick was 15. If Miley's not with Nick, she's with Demi, because she knew sign language too.

_"Oh my God, Miley you look gorgeous!"_

Demi exclaimed as she finished applying make-up on her new sister. Oh how she dreamt to have a sister and it came true. The two girls were dressed to attend a birthday party of Demi's friend. Nick knocked on the door.

_"Come in!"_

Nick was surprised to see a very beautiful Miley dressed in a purple spaghetti-strapped cocktail dress that belonged to Demi. The dress hugged her curves and Miley smiled at him.

_"How do I look?"_

_"Perfect"_

Demi was aware of her brother's actions. From the first time she saw him with Miley, she knew that he's in love with her. He's just scared to admit it.

_"Come on, I don't wanna be late."_

Demi pulled Miley's hand and they ran towards her car. Nick trailed with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

_"Hey, call me if something went wrong! And don't let Miley out of your sight, Demz!"_

_"Alright, dear brother!"_

Demi drove out of the driveway and went to the party.

**4 hours later...**

Nick was sitting in the living room watching an action movie while waiting for Demi and Miley. The front door opened and Miley stormed in with her tear-stained face and ran upstairs. Nick noticed her.

_"Miles!"_

Demi walked in the house with a sad look on her face.

_"Demi! What happened? Why is she crying? What did you do! Tell me everything, Demi!"_

Demi seriously slapped the side of his face with her hand. Nick gasped and touched his cheek.

_"What was that for?"_

_"You're panicking! Calm down!"_

Nick took a deep breath.

_"Okay, I needed that." _

_"Selena. I didn't know she'd be there... She said some things to her and the whole party heard it. I tried defending her. I didn't meant for this to happen. I'm sorry. I didn't want Miley to get hurt, she's like my sister."_

_"What did Selena say?"_

_"She called her a slut for being the reason of your breakup. She told everybody that she's mute and you just feel sorry for her, so you started hanging out with her." _

_"That isn't true."_

_"I know. I'm sorry. Please help her, you're the only one who could make her feel better."_

_"Help her change her clothes and I'll talk to her." _

Demi nodded and went upstairs to Miley's room. She found Miley curled up on her bed, hugging her bear. She sighed and sat on Miley's bed.

_"Mile? I'm sorry..."_

Miley sat up and looked at a very sorry Demi.

_"It's not your fault... Thank you for defending me."_

Demi's face lit up.

_"You're not mad at me?"_

_"Not at all."_

_"But why are you crying?"_

_"She's so mean to me, I don't even know her."_

_"She's a bitch."_

_"I'm mad at myself, at my disability."_

Demi's eyes got wide.

_"Don't be. You're better than her. You can't talk but look at her, she can talk but all she's saying are rude, right?"_

Miley smiled.

_"Let's get you changed. So you could talk to the only person that could make you feel better."_

_"Who?"_

_"My brother. He panicked when he saw you; I had to slap him on the face to calm him."_

Miley giggled and Demi went to her closet to look for comfy clothes. Demi helped her change and she wiped off her makeup off her face and left with a goodbye hug. Miley lay back on the bed and hugged her pillow. The door opened and she was positive that it was Nick.

He walked towards her bed and lay beside her. He slipped his arm around her waist and held her lovingly from behind.

_"Mi, I'm sorry about Selena. Don't believe her. I care about you so much."_

Miley turned around, smiled at him, and hugged him back.

_"Did you have fun at least?"_

Miley nodded and buried her face in his chest. Nick ran his fingers on her soft hair.

_"You're better than her. She just wanted attention so don't mind her. I was a fool for ever having a relationship with her."_

Miley relaxed in his arms.

_"You go to sleep now... I think you're tired. Goodnight, Mi."_

He kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: oops! sorry for the short and late update! haha I'm really busy and I don't think I'm gonna be able to update any faster this week. So please be patient, post reviews and make me happy. =] I promise to update whenever I have the time =] REVIEWS please and thank you! **

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	9. Look for the rainbow in every storm

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 9: Look for the rainbow in every storm**

_**Listen little child  
There will come a day  
when you will be able  
Able to say  
Never mind the pain,  
or the aggravation  
She knows there's a better way,  
for you and me to be**_

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm.  
Fly like an angel,  
Heaven sent to me**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick tucked Miley to bed. He watched her fall asleep as he caressed her hair lovingly. His other hand was held by Miley and placed on top of her tummy. He waited until she fell asleep and she kissed her cheek. He was about to stand up when Miley's eyes fluttered open and she pulled on Nick's hand, telling him not to leave her side. Nick's hand quickly squeezed hers and his other hand caressed her hair.

_"I'm here, Mi..."_

Miley scooted near the edge of the bed, telling Nick to sleep beside her. Nick did what he's told and he lay next to her with his hand still held by Miley.

_"Go to sleep Miles... I won't leave."_

Miley closed back her eyes and fell in deep slumber.

**Few days later**

Miley had filed a case against her dad and Kevin Grey was her lawyer. Kevin was positive that they would win this case and they would get that man behind bars since they knew the judge and they expect that the judge wouldn't be biased even if money will get involved. The first hearing just ended and Miley shook at her seat in between Nick and Demi. The hearing ended after letting the victim and the suspect say their words. The court provided an interpreter for Miley's sign language. Miley became emotional as she narrated how her father started hurting her and how it went for years. Nick held Miley's hands and tried to comfort her as Demi rubbed her back, the session just ended and Miley kept crying. Nick gave up and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered comforting words in her ear and Demi wiped Miley's tears with tissue paper.

Denise came back with a bottle of water in her hand and she gave it to Miley. Miley drank from it and after a few minutes, she stopped crying. Kevin walked towards them and slightly smiled.

_"You got nothing to worry about, Miley. The last session will be next week and I think we will win this case. We need a witness to guarantee our victory, but we could win without it."_

Miley looked up at him.

_"Maria, she would witness for me. She's my nanny and she was the one who took care of me after my father beats me."_

_"Good. I'll talk to her. Right now, let's celebrate. You were great out there. You were brave, so don't cry."_

Miley smiled, got up and hugged her second dad. He treated her like his own child, and so as Denise.

They had lunch at a very good Chinese restaurant and got home safely.

That night, Miley gave Maria's number to Kevin Grey and she got the good news that Maria will speak for her.

**Next day**

Miley went down at 10 am to find Nick walking back and forth on the kitchen.

_"What else do I need to buy?"_

Denise was cooking in the kitchen and she asked Nick to buy her some ingredients.

_"Carrots, another pack of frozen vegetables, another pack of gravy sauce, and another bottle of diet coke. I'm sorry Nick; I forgot to do the groceries. These aren't enough for five people. Hurry up before Miley wakes up."_

_"Okay, mom."_

Nick turned around, only to see Miley.

_"Hey Miles!"_

He greeted and kissed her cheek.

_"Sorry but I gotta run."_

Miley nodded as Nick left. She went in the kitchen and glanced at what Denise is cooking.

_"Good morning Miley, had a good sleep?"_

Miley nodded her head and ate her pancakes.

_"Is there anything I can do to help you?"_

_"Nah, I got everything under control. Why don't you just watch TV on the living room and make yourself busy?"_

Miley nodded and walked to the living room. She opened the TV and surfed the channels. She got bored so she went up to Demi's room. She knocked on the door.

_"Go away!"_

She knocked again.

_"I said go away!"_

Without thinking, Miley opened the door and she soon got hit by a pillow.

_"Miley!"_

Demi got off her bed and ran towards Miley's body sitting on the floor.

_"Oh my God, Miley! I'm sorry! I thought you're Nick!"_

Demi helped her up and Miley noticed Demi's tear-stained face.

_"What happened to you?"_

Demi shrugged and went back on her bed. Miley followed and she sat on her bed.

_"My boyfriend broke up with me."_

_"The guy named Joe?"_

_"Yes, that stupid guy."_

_"Want to talk about it?"_

_"I just want to be alone, is that okay?"_

_"Okay."_

Miley smiled and hugged her.

_"I'll be in my room if you need me."_

Miley walked to her room and lay on her bed with a sigh. She wanted to help everyone but she was also scared to mess up and made them hate her, so here she was, all by herself in her room. She reached for Nick's iPod in her drawer and plugged the earphones in her ears. This is the only thing she could do.

Nick went back after an hour and went straight to Miley's room. He smiled when he saw her sleeping on her bed with earphones plugged in her ears. He sat beside her sleeping figure and kissed her forehead. He turned off the iPod and Miley woke up.

_"Good morning again, it's time for lunch."_

Miley stood up and walked downstairs beside Nick.

As the day passed, Nick started to sense that something's wrong with Miley, most especially when Miley didn't ask him to tuck her to bed. She usually asks him to stay with her until she falls asleep. He just shrugged it off and thought that maybe Miley's just tired.

**NICK'S POV**

I suddenly woke up from my sleeping state in the middle of the night. I went out of my room to check on Miley since she acted weird this evening, and I don't want her to feel like I don't care about her.

I opened her room and saw that her bed was made and her things disappeared.

_"Mi? Where are you?"_

I checked the terrace and bathroom and she wasn't there. I saw a paper on top of her bed and I picked it up.

_"I'm sorry. Thank you for everything you've done for me."_

_

* * *

_**AN: I feel so bad for this late update. I'm just busy with exams and deadline of project, but what the hell, it isn't even FINALS yet O.o **

**But my last exam will be on Saturday so maybe I'll be uploading chapters more frequently =]  
**

**Thank you for the REVIEWS! I appreciate them a lot =]**

**I hope you liked this chapter ;] please tell me what you think and review. Please and thank you!  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	10. Love's gonna be there for you

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 10: ****Love's gonna be there for you**

_**The times when we would play about  
the way we use to scream and shout  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way**_

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain  
Love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NICK'S POV**

_**I suddenly woke up from my sleeping state in the middle of the night. I went out of my room to check on Miley since she acted weird this evening, and I don't want her to feel like I don't care about her.**_

_**I opened her room and saw that her bed was made and her things disappeared.**_

_**"Mi? Where are you?"**_

_**I checked the terrace and bathroom and she wasn't there. I saw a paper on top of her bed and I picked it up.**_

_**"I'm sorry. Thank you for everything you've done for me."**_

_**

* * *

**_**NICK'S POV**

I found it hard to breathe. She couldn't leave. She won't have any place to go to. She doesn't have money. I can't let her do this. I have to find her, I can't lose her again.

I ran back to my room and wore some neat clothes before knocking onto my parents' room. My mom opened the door.

_"Miley left. I have to find her!"_

_"What? Oh my... go find her before she gets into trouble."_

Demi went out of her room in her night robe.

_"What's going on? Why's Nick yelling?"_

_"Miley's gone."_

Demi's eyes got wide. I ran my hand on my hair, thinking of places she might go to.

_"I need to find her."_

_"I'll come with you!"_

I said my goodbye before going down with my car keys, with Demi trailing behind me in her night robe, but I didn't care that much, neither did she.

I was driving for an hour and I still hadn't found her. The rain started to pour and I got so worried. My eyes started to get wet. What if she still hadn't found a shelter? What if someone found her but too advantage of her? What if she got hurt? What if she got sick? Will I ever see her again?

I turned right to a street and found someone sitting helplessly on the pavement just under a tree. The person has her head on her hands so I can't recognize her. She's soaked and it's raining hard.

_"Who's that?"_

It was after a few seconds when I realized it was the person I was looking for, my Miley.

_"It's Miley, Demz. It's her, we found her!"_

My heart raced as I went out of the car and took my poor Miley in my arms. I didn't care about getting myself wet; I need to get her inside the car.

"What the hell Nick! Why did you go out without an umbrella! It's freaking cold!"

Demi ran next to me with an umbrella.

"_She needs me, Demi! Miley's soaked with rain, can't you see?"_

"_I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get sick too…"_

I nodded my head and forgave her, then I carried Miley inside the car as Demi shielded us three with the umbrella.

_"I'll drive! Stay with her at the back!"_

Demi closed the door and soon, she was on the driver's seat. Miley had her eyes closed and she was shaking. I took off her wet jacket and placed it on the car floor together with her bag. I immediately grabbed my coat from the front seat and wrapped it around her cold body. Demi turned up the heater and I held Miley in my arms as she shook. I got scared, I thought I lost her, I thought I won't see her again. I kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

_"I'm here, Mi. I'll make you warm. I'll take care of you."_

I ran my hand up and down her arm as I placed kisses on her face.

I waited until her shivering went down a bit but I didn't let go of her. I didn't even care that I got soaked too. All I cared about was to make Miley feel fine. Her eyes opened a bit.

"_Hey, it's me… Don't worry, you're okay. You're safe. I'll keep you safe."_

**No one's POV**

Nick placed a kiss on her forehead and Miley fell asleep again. He held her for dear life, never wanting to let her go, never wanting to let her leave again.

* * *

**AN: HAHA! very short update but it's important. I don't want you guys worrying about Miley =] She's gonna be fine, Nick found her. Next chapter will be drama filled and exciting! It's all we've been waiting for! Would you like to guess what will happen? =] If you all are lucky, I might upload it later or tomorrow ;] Just give me lots of reviews... I wanna read all your thoughts about this chapter and the next chapter =]**

**Thank you for the reviews and please review more =]  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	11. As I am

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 11: As I am**

_**As I am is how you take me  
never try to push or make me different  
when I talk you listen to me  
as I am is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NICK'S POV**

Demi drove back to our house and found my mom sitting worried in the living room. I went in with Miley in my arms and she immediately ran up to us.

_"Where did you find her?"_

She ran her fingers on Miley's hair.

_"Couple of blocks away from our village. It was raining real hard and I found her out in the cold rain. She was freezing." _

_"Go get her warm, okay. Tell me if you need help."_

I nodded and brought Miley to her room and in her bathroom. I sat her on the counter and Demi helped me by taking off Miley's clothes and wrapping the towel around her small shaking body. I went in my room, took off my clothes too and wore some dry clothes. Then I got back with Demi dressing her. She made her wear a tank top; over it was a plain white shirt, then a thick sweater. She slipped her legs in her underwear; over it was a pair of sweatpants. I then dried her hair before carrying her bridal style in my arms. I set her down on her bed and I placed the comforter over her body.

_"Thanks Dem, I owe you. You could go back to sleep now."_

_"It's alright. I'll do anything for Miley. She's the sister that I never had."_

I pouted at her and she laughed before walking out.

I turned to Miley, looked for socks and I made her wear it. She was still shaking and I didn't know what to do. I cupped her cheeks with my warm hands and tried to warm her. I lied down beside her and held her lovingly in my arms.

_"It's me... I won't leave you, I'll protect you...I won't let you leave again."_

I stared at her face and smiled as I traced her features. She looks so beautiful. My eyes darted to her pink lips. I ran my thumb across it and they felt so soft. All I wanted is to kiss those pair of lips and taste it, but I can't do it with her, asleep. That's just wrong, but I really want to kiss her so bad.

I had these feelings for her ever since I saw her again. I just kept it at the back of my mind. It's hard not to fall in love with this girl, she's amazing. I'm just scared that she doesn't feel the same and she'll ignore me afterwards. I got back to reality when she stirred in her sleep. I gently patted her arm and brought my lips to her forehead.

"I'm here, don't worry."

She snuggled closer to my chest, I wrapped my leg around her, and I held her securely in my arms, and then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Miley sleeping silently in my arms. She shivered and moved a bit closer to me. I held her tight and kissed her forehead, only to find it hot against my lips.

_"Mile?"_

I placed my hand on her forehead and neck and felt that she has a bad fever. I ran towards my room and grabbed my medicine kit. I went back to her room and placed the thermometer in her ear, and it read 39 degrees Celsius. I quickly searched for Tylenol and poured water on her glass. I gently shook her and lifted her upper body so she could take the medicine and drink the water. I placed her back down and kissed her cheek.

_"You'll be fine, Mi. I promise."_

I placed a cool patch on her forehead and I fixed her comforter.

She got back to her dream state as I caressed her hair. I went down to the kitchen after few hours to get her some breakfast. When I got back, I saw her awake and staring at the ceiling. I smiled at her and walked towards her. I placed the tray on her side table. I sat on the bed, kissed her cheek and caressed her face. She sat up and I helped her.

"You okay, Mi?"

Miley nodded her head.

"_Why did you run away like that? You scared us…"_

"_I don't belong here…"_

"_Yes you do… Are you having problems? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I just feel like I don't fit-in in this family… I love you guys, you are all so nice to me, but you're all pre-occupied and it's like I'm not needed here…"_

"_Don't say that… We love you…"_

"_You don't want to make me do chores; you don't want me to help around…"_

"_Mi, you're special… We don't want you doing anything; in fact, it's just because we already have things under control... You don't have to do anything..."_

"_But I don't want this… I want to be treated like a normal person… I want to do chores, clean the garden, and clean my room…"_

I sighed and ran my hand on the side of her face.

"_Then alright, if that's what you want…"_

_"Why are you so good to me? You should be mad at me for running away."_

_"Mi, I can't be mad at you. I just... I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you again. I don't want anyone hurting you."_

_"You've done so much for me already. I'm starting to feel guilty. I don't want to be a burden to your family."_

_"You're not, Mi. My family loves you."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm just scared to trust anyone and be comfortable with them, because in just a blink of an eye, I could get hurt, and I know that it hurts the most if you know the person who hurt you. I'm scared to lose everything."_

Tears flooded her eyes and I gently wiped them away.

_"You won't lose me and I won't hurt you, never, Mi."_

_"You're so good to me."_

I looked into her eyes and I felt love. I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

_"I know it's too early to say this but I'm falling in love with you. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you, I didn't know how to say it because it might ruin our friendship. I thought I was just confused, but when I didn't find you here last night, I got so worried, I didn't know what to do. All I know is I want to protect you, take care of you, and keep you safe. I know that this is new to you, but please give me the chance to prove my love for you."_

Tears fell from her eyes and I wiped them.

_"Please don't cry, Mi. My heart hurts when I see you cry."_

_"You don't deserve me. You deserve a girl who's perfect. I can't speak, I'm not normal, I'm not pretty."_

I kissed her forehead.

_"I love you for WHO YOU ARE."_

She wrapped her arms around me and held onto me tightly.

_"I'll take care of you. I'll love you and I won't hurt you."_

I wiped her tears and kissed her cheek.

"_Thank you for everything, Nick."_

I smiled and caressed her cheek gently.

_"You okay? How are you feeling?"_

_"Kinda dizzy but I'm hungry too."_

_"Alright, time to feed my girl."_

Miley smiled. I loved calling her 'my girl' and I think she does, too. I helped her eat her food and after that, she got cold so I kept her warm in my arms as we sat with our backs against the headboard. We watched TV whole day and she told me to sleep beside her so I did.

Next day, I took her to Mcdonald's cuz she's not sick anymore. Her fingers were entwined with mine and I felt like screaming to the whole world that I LOVE HER. We got home for dinner and she kissed my cheek before we went to our separate rooms.

I was half asleep when I heard a knock on my door. My door opened and I saw Miley enter my room. She smiled sheepishly as I sat up and patted the space next to me. She happily climbed in my bed and I took her in my arms.

_"Can't sleep?"_

She shook her head and I smiled when she climbed to sit on my lap. I let her rest her head on my shoulder and I whispered, "I love you" in her ear. She smiled and signed back, "I love you too". It was the first time that we exchanged "I love you" towards each other. It was amazing and I've never felt this happy before.

_"Hey, baby, can I ask you something?"_

She nodded her head.

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

She happily nodded and wrapped her arms around me. Finally, Miley is now my girlfriend! I've never felt so happy in my entire life!

I caressed her cheek and placed my lips on hers. I felt a spark and it was the best feeling in the world. Her lips were soft as cotton and I swear that she has the softest lips I've kissed. I pulled back and gently laid her on the bed. I kissed her again and she wrapped her arms and legs around me. Few minutes later, I rolled towards her side and tried to catch my breath. She faced me and smiled.

_"You're my first kiss."_

_"You're the best I ever had."_

I caressed her hair gently.

_"I love you, baby."_

_"I love you too."_

She buried her face on my chest and I held her lovingly.

_"Go to sleep, baby."_

_

* * *

_**AN: yay NILEY! FINALLY THE LONG WAIT WAS OVER! hahaha they finally got together! sorry if it took so long hahaha =] LIKE IT? tell me what you think of this chapter. REVIEWS please =]**

**BTW... selena will be on the next chapter HAHAHAHA  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	12. I'd stop the world

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 12:**** I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone**

**_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do__  
__You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you__  
__You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow__  
__But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone_**

**_I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around__  
__I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down__  
__Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town__  
__To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound_**__

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Demi went inside Miley's room. Nick has a whole day school today and Demi had half day. Miley noticed Demi's presence so she turned down the volume of the television. She smiled at Demi as she greeted her.

_"Hey Miles, I need someone to talk to. I can't talk to the people in my clique because they'll not agree with me."_

_"So you come to me to have someone agree with you?" _

Miley said with a smirk. Demi grinned and sat beside Miley.

_"Exactly."_

_"Okay, go on..."_

Demi played with her fingers as she took a deep breath.

_"Well, I told you about my break up with Joe two days ago. The reason for the break up was I caught him cheating on me with another girl. I saw them with my own eyes, Miley! And now he's trying to make-up with me and he kept saying sorry. My friends kept telling me to get back with him just because he's hot and they said we look perfect together. I don't know what to do, Mi!"_

Demi shrugged.

_"Does it look like he's really sorry?"_

_"Kinda, but I still don't know what to do."_

_"How about you give him time to prove that he really loves you?"_

_"Do you think that's what I should do?"_

_"Yes, but it's up to you, follow your heart."_

Demi rolled her eyes.

_"Great, thank you for the help."_ She said with a hint of sarcasm.

_"No, really, just do what you think is best, people make mistakes too, you know. I'll be here if you mess up, we all will be there for you."_

Demi smiled her unique smile and hugged Miley.

_"Thank you Miles! Seriously, you're the best sister ever. Just so you know, Nick told me that you two are an item now and it just made my day. I want you to be my brother's girlfriend from the first time I met you, you're just great. Selena is a bitch."_

_"That's so sweet Demz."_

_"How about I finish my homework for an hour and we'll go out to watch a movie later? Just you and me."_

_"Sure! I'd love that."_

_"Okay, later!"_

Demi went to her own room and Miley was left in her own, with a smile on her face. She never thought someone would like her. She loved Nick's family because she felt welcome and appreciated.

Demi and Miley went out that afternoon to go catch a movie. Nick got home and found out that the two girls went out so he texted Miley and told them to meet him at their favorite restaurant at 6pm. Nick went there with his bike and he had to ask Demi to take his bike in her Mercedes SUV when he got there.

They sat on a booth with Nick and Miley on one side and Demi on the other. They were happily hanging out and Nick was all over Miley. He kept giving her kisses and his arms never let go of her. Demi was all smiley as she watched them with her elbows rested on the table and her jaw rested on her palms, as they made out in front of her.

_"You two are so cute." _

Nick and Miley both pulled away and Miley blushed. Nick kissed her hair.

_"Seriously, you're making me jealous so stop it right now." _

Nick rolled his eyes.

_"You want me to kiss you too?"_ Nick smirked.

Demi made a barfing act and she got that disgusted look on her face.

_"Eeew, Nick! You should be ashamed!" _

Nick and Miley laughed but the laughter soon faded when 3 girls approached their table.

_"Awww, look at the emo girl and the stealer bitch, they both look stupid with the hottest guy on campus, they think they deserve his presence."_ Selena said as she walked towards their table.

_"Excuse me, Nick is my brother, and you're just jealous that Nick and Miley are together now. What we don't deserve is you so go away!" _Demi replied with a smirk on her face.

_"Shut up you adopted bitch! You're not Nick's sister!"_ She screeched at Demi and turned to Miley.

_"And you! You slut! You came and stole Nick from me! Hell, you're even mute!"_

Nick stood up with anger filling his brown eyes.

_"Are you finished, huh? Selena? I thought you're better than this. First of all, don't you ever talk rude to my sister. We might not be blood-related but she's the best sister any person could have and I'm thankful for having her as my sister. Second, don't EVER insult Miley. You don't know her. She has a good heart and she respects people. She's inspiring and so amazing, unlike you! All you know is insult people around you, no one is perfect, Selena. You know what? I'd pick any girl at school instead of you any day, because of this attitude, but I love Miley more than anything in the world so please leave us in peace."_

Selena look annoyed and speechless.

_"I hate you Nick!"_

Selena stormed off and went out of the restaurant with her posse. Nick sat back down and Demi got her mouth open in shock.

_"Demi, close your mouth."_

_"I can't believe you said those words to Selena!"_

_"I'm just defending my favorite girls."_

_"Thanks Nick, for being the best brother to me even though I'm adopted."_

_"Hey, don't ever say you're adopted, you're my sister, and we are family."_

_"Thank you, dear brother"_ Demi smiled wide.

Miley then wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and kissed his cheek. Nick turned his face towards her and captured her lips in his. Nick caressed Miley's cheek as they pulled away.

_"I love you, Mi. I'd do anything to fight for you."_

Miley pressed her lips on his' and their tongues met and played with each other. Demi cleared her throat and the two pulled apart.

_"Would you guys continue your make-out session in your rooms? It's getting annoying and disgusting."_

_"Okay, let's go home."_

Nick leaned onto Miley's ear and whispered, _"Your room later, baby."_

Miley can't help but feel butterflies in her stomach whenever Nick looks her in the eyes with his beautiful brown eyes she felt like melting and with that beautiful teasing smile on his face, she felt like her legs are going jell-o. Nick just chuckled at Miley's response so and he just kissed her lips gently to distract her.

* * *

**AN: OOOOOOOHHHH! lol love it =)) goodbye SELENA! haha it seems like she'd been slapped in the face. LOL. NILEY are now making-out! LOL  
**

**I also love Nick and Demi's closeness =] **

**What am I doing, reviewing my own story? LOL anyway... MEMI girl talk on the next chapter... minors not allowed =))  
**

**OT: have you seen the JELENA kiss video oceanup? LOL I just thought it's funny how they made fun of it =)) **

**Thank you for the previous reviews and PLEASEEEE REVIEW again!  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	13. You got me laughing while I sing

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 13: You got me laughing while I sing**

_**So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real**_

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

The three went out of the restaurant and went inside Demi's SUV. Demi sat on the driver's seat and Miley and Nick sat on the backseat. Demi drove out of the parking lot and went straight ahead. Meanwhile, Nick was nibbling on Miley's neck and Miley was giggling. Demi rolled her eyes as she saw them on her rear view mirror.

_"Eeew! Stop that, Nick! You two are disgusting! I can't stand seeing you two making out. Kissing is fine, but no making-out in my car!"_

Nick then pushed Miley's back down on the backseat so that Demi won't see them, and he began kissing Miley's mouth. He made sexy noises to annoy Demi.

_"Shit! No sex in my car, please! Gross, Nick! Stop raping Miley! The girl is innocent!"_

Nick giggled at his annoyed sister. He then looked into Miley's eyes and kissed her lips gently. Miley felt something hard pressed onto her leg, she didn't know what it is so she brushed it with her leg. Nick stopped and he blushed as he pulled back Miley to a sitting position. Demi noticed Nick blushing and she laughed.

_"Ooops, someone's horny! Miley, you woke up his little friend! Good job, girl!"_

Miley scrunched up her eyebrows, confused. Nick just smiled sheepishly and kissed her temple.

That night, Nick was grinding against Miley in her bed as they got into a very hot make-out session. He was savoring her luscious mouth as he grinded himself against her. She involuntarily opened her legs and Nick made contact with her heated center. Miley suddenly stopped and looked at the bulge in his shorts and she gulped and blushed. Nick sighed and kissed her gently. He got off her and covered her with the comforter.

_"Time to go to sleep, baby. I love you."_

Nick kissed her lips again before leaving the room.

Miley was left in the room and she can't help but wonder at Nick's actions. She got confused when he stopped immediately when she saw what she didn't mean to see, another thing she kept wondering about is the warm feeling in her lower abdomen. She decided to just sleep it off and ask Demi about it tomorrow.

**Next day**

It was a Tuesday and Demi got the day-off from school while Nick has a class until 5 pm. Miley knocked on Demi's door.

_"It's open!"_

Miley went inside the room and saw Demi writing on her desk. Demi saw her and she stopped writing.

_"Hey, Miles, what's up?"_

_"Just need to talk with you about something."_

Demi smiled and sat on her bed, Miley sat beside her.

_"So what's the problem?"_

_"Before anything else, how are you and Joe?"_

_"Oh, we're friends again, just taking it slow. I think he really meant when he said sorry."_

_"That's good."_

_"And I have to thank you for that. So what's bothering your mind? Is it my brother?"_

_"Yes, he's weird lately... Not that I'm complaining, but he's always kissing me, is that normal?"_

Demi chuckled.

_"It just proves what he feels for you. Yes, it's normal if he loves kissing you every second."_

_"It's just that I'm new at this... I don't know what to do. There are times that we make-out and later on, I'll feel something hard brushing on my leg and he'll stop kissing me when I notice it."_

Demi burst into laughter and she rolled on the bed as Miley was left with a confused face.

_"Seriously? You felt his hard-on? That's embarrassing, Mi! And it's gross!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"He's just hot for you, Miles. It's a good thing he could control himself. You know, a lot of guys would do dumb things if they can't control themselves."_

_"Things like what?"_

_"Sex..."_

Miley's eyes got wide.

_"I know nothing about sex..."_

_"Really? So that's why you're acting like this. You know, just ignore it if you feel him, and don't worry its normal."_

_"Would you tell me some other things that I should know and do?" _

_"Well, how far you've gone?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"First base? Second? I'm pretty sure it's not third."_

_"What?"_

Demi giggled.

_"First is kissing with tongue, second is letting him touch your boobs, third is some things close to sex."_

_"Oh, we haven't gone second base."_

_"It's all up to us girls if we're comfortable with it. Knowing Nick, he would wait for your permission to go 2nd base."_

_"How do I tell him I want it?"_

_"Just lead his hand to wherever you want to be touched. Then third base, I don't know. It just kinda happens."_

_"Is it ok if I'll make him wait? I'm still scared of sex."_

_"Of course, Mi. Nick will be patient, don't worry. You don't have to rush things. If he really loves you, he'll wait."_

_"Alright... How about you? How far have you gone with Joe? "_

_"Me? Well, Joe and I almost did it, but we stopped. How about I lend you my laptop and search all info you need to know because this is so damn awkward." _

Demi walked towards her study table, grabbed her laptop, and placed it on the coffee table. Miley walked towards Demi and she sat on the couch to explore Demi's laptop.

That night, Miley and Nick were making out in Nick's bed. Nick was on top of Miley and he was kissing her, he noticed that Miley became aggressive this time but he loved it.

He was surprised when Miley held his hand and placed it on top of her chest. He pulled back from the kiss only to find her looking straight into his eyes with full trust and love. Nick smiled and kissed her again as he caressed her. A quiet moan escaped her lips and Nick thought that was so hot. Miley didn't feel awkward or scared, she felt unexpectedly comfortable in Nick's touch. He was sweet and gentle. Nick pulled back after a few minutes and kissed her forehead.

_"I love you..."_

He settled beside her and he held her in his arms.

_"Stay with me tonight... I can't sleep when you're not in my arms."_

Miley nodded and leaned on his chest and they both fell asleep.

**Next day**, Nick brought his college friends after lunch for an overnight since they have to finish a project paper. Nick introduced Miley as his girlfriend.

_"Hey guys, this is Miley..."_

All 4 of Nick's friends smiled and said "hi" towards her as Nick wrapped an arm around her waist.

_"She's my girlfriend."_

Nick looked at Miley proudly and Miley smiled wide.

_"Miles, meet my college friends, Joe, Kevin, Cody, Justin. We're going to finish our project paper and they're gonna stay overnight."_

_"Ok, that's cool..."_

_"Hi, Miley! I've heard so much of you from Demi." _said Joe.

Miley smiled and thought that he must be Demi's Joe. Her assumption was right as Demi walked in the living room, and ran towards Joe as she squealed and hugged him.

_"Joey!"_

_"Hey, Demz"_

Demi kissed him as she sat on his lap. Miley smiled at them and she noticed how happy Demi was when she saw him.

_"So, what's our agenda for today?"_ asked Demi.

_"Demz, we're gonna make a project paper. We need not to be disturbed."_

_"Okay then, I'll just borrow Joe for a while."_

With that, Demi got up and pulled Joe to the stairs, up to her room.

_"I kinda see that coming. She's annoying so let's just give her what she wants."_

Miley turned to Nick.

_"I'll help mom in the kitchen. You just focus on your project, okay?"_

_"Alright. Love you!"_

He kissed her gently before she walked to the kitchen.

**Night time after dinner in the living room.**

_"OH MY GOD, IT'S GOING TO FALL DOWN!"_

Demi screeched as Nick tried to move a Jenga bar on the tower. They were playing Jenga by pairs. Miley with Nick, Joe with Kevin, Cody with Justin, and Demi was watching them.

_"OH MY! NICK! IT'S GONNA FALL! Stop pushing it!"_

Nick just ignored her and continued trying until he made it successfully without ruining the tower. It was now Joe and Kevin's turn and Joe was the one to take the turn.

_"OH MY!"_

_"Shhh!"_

Demi got her eyes wide and straight on the tower. With one wrong push, Demi screamed as the tower collapsed.

_"Aaah!"_

They all laughed at Demi's reaction.

_"Oh my God, best face of Demi ever!"_

Demi pouted at Nick.

_"That was rude..."_

_"No, really, it's priceless!"_

_"Ok, that's it for today; I'm going to sleep..."_

Demi kissed Joe and walked away. Nick looked at Miley.

_"You better go to sleep too, c'mon..."_

Nick held Miley's hand as they stood up.

_"Hey guys, I'll be back. I'll just take Miley to her room."_

The guys nodded. Nick and Miley went upstairs to her room. Nick let Miley go to the bathroom and let her do whatever she does before she gets in the bed. She then went out wearing her sleepwear and lay down on her bed. Nick placed the comforter on top of her and caressed her hair.

_"Where are they going to sleep?"_

_"In my room."_

_"How about you?"_

_"Beside my Miley."_

Miley smiled and Nick leaned down to capture her lips in a soft loving kiss.

_"Go to sleep, now. I'll be back later. I love you."_

Miley closed her eyes and Nick caressed her hair till she fell asleep.

Miley fell asleep and Nick went down to do his project with his group mates. They decided to sleep when it was already 2am and they're almost done with the paper. Nick led them to his room where new pillows were placed on top of the bed and a cushion was placed on the floor, it's where the boys will sleep. When they finally got comfortable, Nick went to Miley's room in his sleepwear. He slipped under the comforter and laid beside her. He kissed her and held her as he fell asleep.

Next day went well as they finished their project paper. The 4 guys left after lunch so Miley and Nick had the time to hang out.

Nick held Miley in his arms as they sat on his bed, Miley's back was leaning against him. They were watching tv in his room right after he finished cleaning and reorganizing. Something caught her eye, a guitar. She turned towards Nick and asked him about it.

_"You never told me you play guitar."_

_"I haven't played for 2 years. I thought it wasn't cool, like old fashioned."_

_"I think it's cool."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah, would you play for me, though? I really want to hear it."_

Nick smiled. He'd never been asked to play by a certain someone before. He got out of bed and grabbed his guitar. Miley sat on the edge of the bed and Nick sat beside her. Miley watched as he tuned his guitar. He looked at her when he's finished.

_"Ready? What song do you want me to play?"_

_"Any song that's very special to you."_

Nick nodded and began strumming...

_**Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight**_

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...**_

_**See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye**_

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...**_

_**So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real**_

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me**_

When Nick was finished, Miley hugged him tight and kissed his lips as she smiled widely.

"_You're so good. I love you, baby. Promise me you'll continue playing, alright?"_

She caressed his curls and smiled at him lovingly. Nick nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"_I love you too, baby…Thank you for believing in me. I didn't know you'll like it."_

"_Of course I did, you silly guy!"_

**NICK'S POV**

I smiled and I felt wonderful, I really felt happy. I love how crazy Miley makes me feel. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth for ever having her. They are wrong for ever judging Miley; she's the sweetest person you'll ever know and she has this charm that will make you love her. She's one of a kind and she's mine. She's an angel sent from heaven above, an angel sent to me, to guide me and keep me on the ground. She might be born unable to speak but she has a clever mind, a clear conscience, a pure heart. I don't honestly deserve this girl, she's perfect, but I can't stay away from her, I can't stand a minute without seeing her, my world revolves around her. I know she deserved to be loved too; she didn't have a pleasant past, so it's up to me to give her a joyful future. I smiled at her and held her in my arms. I ran my hand gently on her back as I let her rest her head on my shoulder. I love holding her. When I'm holding her, it's like she's meant to stay in my arms forever. It's like she's the missing puzzle piece in my life that I never thought would exist.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry if it's kinda crappy! but I really did my best! hahaha I loved the last part, though =]**

**Did you like the FIRST PART? How about the MEMI talk? and NICK being horny? hahaha =))))**

**I love Miley's innocence hahaha =b**

**The song is Catch me my Demi Lovato =] I love her 3**

**MORE funny .NICK moments next chapter =]  
**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! and if you're lucky, I'll post the next chapter in a while =] so please send in your reviews! THANK YOU!**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	14. I'll be strong even if it all goes wrong

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 14: ****I will be strong**** e****ven if it all goes wrong**

_**Seen that ray of light**_

_**And it's shining on my destiny**__**  
**__**Shining all the time**__**  
**__**And I won't be afraid**__**  
**__**To follow everywhere it's taking me**__**  
**__**All I know is yesterday is gone**__**  
**__**And right now I belong**__**  
**__**To this moment to my dreams**_

_**So I won't give up**__**  
**__**No I won't break down**__**  
**__**Sooner than it seems life turns around**__**  
**__**And I will be strong**__**  
**__**Even if it all goes wrong**__**  
**__**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**__**  
**__**Someone's watching over me**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Miley was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her father was beating her up in her dream. He got out of jail and took her away from Nick. He punished her for everything she'd done. He was really angry and he kept hitting her with a whip until Miley's skin got torn apart. He did lots of nasty things with her and Miley wished for Nick to save her like he promised. Miley was able to wake up and escape her nightmare but her whole body was shaking and she was sobbing real hard. She gathered her strength to run towards Nick's room. She knocked on the door and she squatted on the floor as her wobbly knees gave up. She hugged her legs and cried in front of Nick's door. The door opened and Nick was surprised to see Miley crying on the floor.

_"Miles..."_

He knelt and took her in his arms.

_"Shhh... What's wrong?"_

She hid her face in his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Don't be scared anymore."_

She cried harder and Nick picked her up and brought her to his bed while whispering words in her ear to calm her down.

_"I love you... Don't cry, baby. I love you so much... I won't leave you. I won't hurt you. I love you, baby."_

He sat her on the bed and he made her look up at him. He held her hands and kissed them.

_"Tell me what's wrong, baby..."_

She pulled back her hands and made signs.

_"What if the judge doesn't believe me? Will she send me to jail?"_

I caressed the side of her face soothingly.

_"You won't be in jail, Mi. Don't worry, the judge will believe you."_

_"Then what if my dad gets out of jail, then? He would come after me and kill me. I'm scared he might hurt me again."_

_"No one will hurt you, baby girl. No one."_

He kissed her lips gently. She still kept crying but he held her in his arms.

_"Is it a nightmare?"_

Miley nodded and Nick rubbed her back.

_"Would you like to tell me?"_

She pulled back a bit and looked in his eyes.

_"He went out of jail and he took me away from you. He took me to a far place and he would whip me, beat me, and hurt me whenever he wanted to." _

Nick pulled her and crashed his lips on hers. He kissed her with full passion. He wanted to reassure her that he'll protect her and love her till death. Once they both pulled apart, Nick caressed his lovely girlfriend's face.

_"You would win the case, Mi. I'll make sure that he won't be able to come near you again."_

_"I'm scared..."_

_"I'm here, baby girl. You'll be safe with me."_

Nick placed her down on the bed. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Nick flipped them over so Miley would be on top of him. She held onto him tight. She didn't want him to ever leave her.

Nick ran his hand on her hair and kissed the top of her head.

_"I love you, baby... I'll take care of you and I won't leave you."_

Miley silently sobbed on his chest.

Few minutes later, Miley looked up to Nick. She pulled herself up and kissed him. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and tasted every corner of it. Nick placed her down on the bed as he rolled them over. He brought his kisses down to her jaw line and he nibbled her neck as Miley wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Nick lifted the hem of her shirt and he slipped his hand inside. Miley arched her back as Nick squeezed her. Nick kissed her neck as he brought his other hand in her shirt too.

He took off her shirt and he stared at her beauty. She took off his shirt too, and she licked her lips. She'd never been turned-on like this.

"_You're so beautiful, Mi. I love you."_

Nick kissed her lips as he pressed his bare chest on hers. His kisses got lower until he made it to her chest. Miley kept squirming and arching her back as he showered the upper half of her body with kisses. He got up after a while and kissed her lips slowly. He pulled back and he caressed her face.

_"I love you, gorgeous..."_

She smiled and Nick lay beside her. He held her in his arms comfortingly as she rested her head on his chest.

_"Goodnight Miles, dream happy dreams."_

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Next day, Demi walked in Miley's room but didn't find her there, so she walked towards Nick's room. She knocked on the door, no one answered so she opened the door. She found Miley and Nick cuddled to each other in state of slumber. Her eyes got wide when she noticed that they're naked under the sheets.

She stormed towards the bed and hit Nick's face with a pillow. Nick woke up.

_"Ow! Demi! What the hell! Get out!"_

_"You already had sex with Miley!"_

_"What!"_

_"Why are you two naked!"_

_"We aren't naked, Demetria! Would you please leave? Miley's sleeping..."_

Demi noticed that Nick's in his shorts, but topless. Miley woke up and stirred.

_"Great! You woke her up, Dems!"_

Miley sat up, only to find herself topless so she pulled the covers to her chest.

_"Why are you two topless?"_

Nick shrugged and wrapped his arms around Miley.

_"Do you really want to know, Dems?" _

_"Hell yeah! Care to explain?"_

Nick smirked before starting a make out session while slipping his hand under the comforter and Miley started to arch her back.

_"Oh my God. Eeew! Nick!"_

_"You asked for it! Wanna watch?" _

_"Okay, stop, God, please."_

They stopped and Miley blushed as Nick laughed while watching Demi leave the room.

"_Ewww! You two are disgusting!"_

_

* * *

_

A week later, the hearing took place and Miley won the case, her dad was found guilty. Miley had tears in her eyes as she realized that it's finally over. She was soon engulfed in Nick's tight embrace.

_"It's over, Mi. You won't have to worry about it anymore. You're free..."_

Miley pulled back and kissed Nick gently on the lips, thanking him from everything he'd done for her. Miley was soon wrapped in Demi's sisterly embrace.

_"Congratulations, Miles! You won the case!"_

Demi smiled widely and Denise joined the hug.

_"You deserve to be freed from that awful man. You don't have to worry about anything; you're very welcome in our family."_

It was Kevin's time to congratulate Miley; she hugged him tight as she smiled while crying. This man is the best dad in the world, he was the one who raised such wonderful kids like Demi and Nick, and he presented to be her lawyer without anything in return.

_"Thank you so much"_

_"You're very welcome, Miley. Don't worry about money, shelter, and everything, you're now part of our family. I can't wait for you to be my daughter-in-law..."_

Miley cried tears of joy as she heard his words. After the heart-warming scene, Miley and the rest of the Grey family was directed to a room where another lawyer would be talking to them.

It turns out that all of Miley's family properties became hers because fortunately, according to her mom's will, her mom gave her all of them before she died. It turns out that her dad cheated and it drove her mom to give all their properties to her, since all the money came from her mom, not her dad. It's the reason why her dad just beat her, but not killed her because he needed her and her money. Just then, she realized that her mom really loved her and left her everything she owned even though they're not really blood-related. Miley cannot believe what she just heard, she was f*cking rich!

That night, the whole family went out for dinner and Joe got invited to the celebration. You see, Demi got back with Joe, they were soul mates, and Nick and Miley's relationship got stronger than before.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the crappy chapters =)) hahaha I can't think of something to write to fill the middle chapters before the ending haha two more chapters to go! **

**Thank you for the reviews, please review again =] Don't worry, it won't be too long before I post the next chapters... All you gotta do is give me reviews =]**

**Reviews make me happy and the happier I am, the sooner I post another chapter =]**

**I'm also getting ready for my new FF! I still don't have a title yet =/ need to figure it out later =]**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**ANYWAY... I WENT TO THE TRAFFIC SECTION ON THE FF MENU WHEN YOU SIGN IN. I'M JUST WONDERING IF YOU KNOW WHAT "HITS" MEAN ON THE STORY TRAFFIC PAGE. PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW IF YOU KNOW IT =] THANKS!  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	15. I was enchanted to meet you

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 15: ****I was enchanted to meet you**

_**This night is sparkling**__**  
**__**Don't you let it go**__**  
**__**I'm wonderstruck**__**  
**__**Blushing all the way home**__**  
**__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
**__**This night is flawless**__**  
**__**Don't you let it go**__**  
**__**I'm wonderstruck**__**  
**__**Dancing around all alone**__**  
**__**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
**__**I was enchanted to meet you**___

___**Please, don't be in love with someone else**__**  
**__**Please, don't have somebody waiting on you**_

**Few years later**

Nick graduated college and he's now a businessman, his plan to be a lawyer wasn't granted because he wanted to manage Miley's future businesses. Demi got married to Joe after they graduated and Miley was her bride's maid. Demi just gave birth to their first child, Jamie. Miley donated some money to charities and even turned her family's house to a school for disabled and Nick managed it.

It was their 5th year anniversary and Nick had taken Miley to London. It's so beautiful there and the couple loved it. He took her shopping and it made him happy that he's seeing her happy. Nick and Miley were strolling along the street when they saw a Ferris wheel. Miley pointed towards it and Nick noticed her excited-ness.

_"I haven't been in a Ferris wheel, Nicky! Can we ride before going back to the hotel?"_

Nick smiled and kissed her temple.

_"Whatever you wish, princess..."_

Miley clapped happily and they ran towards the Ferris wheel it's the London Eye and it was one of the tallest observation wheel in the world. It was hi-tech since it's new. It's a new attraction and it's big and beautiful. The capsules can accommodate 25 people and are air conditioned but there weren't many people that time so they got the capsule by themselves.

They were sitting inside the capsule, looking down from their places, when Nick clasped a gold necklace around her neck.

_"Happy anniversary, baby."_

Miley smiled and kissed his lips gently. She touched the heart pendant topped with diamonds and she felt something engraved on the back.

"It says 'Nick and Miley 06.11.2011', it's the date today."

"Thank you, Nicky. I love you."

Nick kissed Miley's temple and he held her tight as they enjoyed the view.

Nick took Miley back to the hotel, right after the London eye ride. When they got inside their hotel suite and into their bedroom, Miley was surprised to see the rose petals on top of their bed. A nice comfortable romantic song playing and love was in the air. There were balloons and confetti scattered on the floor. A big heart balloon joined the basket of flowers and chocolates on top of the bed. Nick held her hand and made her look at him.

_"Happy 5th anniversary, baby..."_

Miley smiled and hugged him tight. Nick hugged back and whispered _"I love you" _in her ear. Miley pulled back and did signs that says _"I love you too"_

The doorbell rang and Nick smiled.

_"That must be room service. I ordered cake."_

Nick opened the door, got the box of cake, and brought it to their room where Miley was sitting on the bed. He smiled at her, he thought she looked gorgeous under the dimmed room lighted with scented candles.

_"Miles, would you open this for me? I'll get some plates."_

Nick handed the box to Miley and she placed it on top of the small dining table. She untied the ribbon and opened the lid. Her eyes got wide when she saw the cake, her heart stopped beating as she stared at the cake, totally surprised. Nick walked towards her slowly while strumming his guitar.

_**They come and go but they don't know**__**  
**__**That you are my beautiful**__**  
**__**I try to come closer with you**__**  
**__**But they all say we won't make it through**___

___**But I'll be there forever**__**  
**__**You will see that it's better**__**  
**__**All our hopes and our dreams will come true**__**  
**__**I will not disappoint you**__**  
**__**I'll be right there for you 'til the end**__**  
**__**The end of time**__**  
**__**Please be mine**___

___**I'm in and out of love with you**__**  
**__**Trying to find if it's really true**__**  
**__**How can I prove my love**__**  
**__**If they all think I'm not good enough**___

__Nick got down on one knee as he sang the second chorus while looking into his girlfriend's blue eyes. Miley had tears in her eyes but her smile never left her face.

_**But I'll be there forever**__**  
**__**You will see that it's better**__**  
**__**All our hopes and our dreams will come true**__**  
**__**I will not disappoint you**__**  
**__**I will be right there for you 'til the end**__**  
**__**The end of time**__**  
**__**Please be mine**_

He really meant what he's singing, it was written all over his face, he's saying his vow through this song. He wanted her to be forever his' and nobody else's.

I c_**an't stop the rain from falling**__**  
**__**Can't stop my heart from calling you**__**  
**__**It's calling you**__**  
**__**I can't stop the rain from falling**__**  
**__**Can't stop my heart from calling you**__**  
**__**It's calling you**__**  
**__**I can't stop the rain from falling**__**  
**__**Can't stop my heart from calling you**__**  
**__**It's calling you**___

___**But I'll be there forever**__**  
**__**You will see that it's better**__**  
**__**All our hopes and our dreams will come true**__**  
**__**I will not disappoint you**__**  
**__**I will be right there for you 'til the end**__**  
**__**The end of time**__**  
**__**Please be mine**_

Nick finished the song and placed his guitar on the floor before taking out a small box of jewelry from his pocket. He opened the box and it revealed a shimmering diamond ring. He gently held Miley's hand and he looked up to her.

_"I'll be here forever, all our hopes and dreams will come true, I will not disappoint you, I will be right here for you til the end of time, I promise. I want you to be the one I'll share my life with... I want you to be the mother of my kids... I want you to be my wife. I want to be with you forever. I love you, Miley Ray Stewart. Will you marry me?"_

Miley just kept crying and shaking. She didn't expect this. Of course she'd dreamt about it, but she didn't think it'll be so soon. She didn't know what to do, she was too overwhelmed. Nick got worried; he got up and caressed her face.

_"What's wrong? What's wrong, baby?"_

Miley smiled and shook her head. She tried to make signs with her shaky hands but it failed.

_"Baby... Its okay, you don't have to answer if you're not yet ready. I'll wait until you have an answer."_

Miley shook her head and kissed him passionately, showing him all the love she felt for him. She's even ready to give herself to him, but she knows that it's not the right time.

They both pulled back and panted. Miley regained her confidence and composure, that's the time she was able to tell him,

_"Yes, I will marry you!"_

Nick smiled and picked her up in his arms then spun her around. He set her down and wiped her tears before he took her hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

_"I love you, Mi!"_

_"I love you too."_

_

* * *

_**AN: YAAAAAAYYYY! ****NILEY ALL THE WAY, BABYYYY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THEIR WEDDING AND HONEYMOON AND THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE FOCUSING ON THEIR FUTURE =]**

**so who watched SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE! I love Miley in it! I really thought she's so funny. ahaha Well, these little things makes me laugh. It's not hard to make me laugh, seriously. I laugh at all things laughable =))) LOL Oh how I missed watching miley doing comedy. She should focus more in comedy roles. It suits her best. **

**So please REVIEW and tell me if you liked SNL and if you liked Nick's proposal here in this chapter. =]**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	16. I need some love

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 16: I need some love like I never needed love before**

_**Candle light and soul forever  
A dream of you and me together  
Say you believe it, say you believe it  
Free your mind of doubt and danger  
Be for real don't be a stranger  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it**_

_**Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one**_

_**I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

It was their 6th year anniversary and they took a trip to Paris, the city of love. They got married the day before and they came to Paris for their honeymoon. Their wedding was a dream-come-true for Miley. It was extravagant and expensive. Nick wanted to make Miley feel like a princess. It was an ideal wedding where each of them vowed to love each other until the end of time.

They were sitting on the king-sized bed and Nick's arms were wrapped around Miley's waist. Miley was seated in between Nick's legs with her back against his chest. Nick kept kissing her shoulder and the side of her neck.

_"Do you like it here?"_

Miley nodded and tilted her head so Nick pressed his lips on hers.

Miley turned around so she would be facing Nick. She kissed him and placed her hands around his neck and she pushed him down on the bed. She straddled him with her legs and she kissed him deeply. Their tongues battled and fought with each other for dominance. She teased him when she felt his hard-on by rubbing it with her leg.

_"Miley..."_

He moaned and she smiled as she nibbled his neck.

_"Mi..."_

Nick gathered all his strength to stop her. He sat up and went off the bed. Miley looked hurt.

_"Don't you want me, Nick?"_

_"Baby, I want you, so bad..."_

_"Why don't you want to make love with me?"_

Tears fell from her eyes and Nick pulled her up and caressed the side of her face.

_"I do. I just don't want to push you. I don't want you to have sex with me just because you think I'm tired of waiting. I'd wait a thousand years until you're ready."_

Miley smiled and leaned on his chest. She thought that what he said was so sweet, but her mind was set. She wanted to do it.

_"I really love you and I'm ready. I'm ready to take the next step with you. I trust you and I know you wouldn't leave and hurt me."_

Nick kissed her lips.

_"I love you too..."_

Nick kissed her with full passion and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He ran his fingers on her hair. Next thing he knew, Miley was stripping her clothes and he can't help but stare at her fully-developed body. He did the same and he led her to the bed. He watched her lie down on the bed and he can't help but lick his lips at the sight.

He got on top of her as he kissed her again as he ran his hands all over her body, touching her everywhere. He showed her how special she is to him, how much he loves her. He made her feel good, he made her feel loved. He made sure that she's comfortable with his actions. He asked for permissions a respectful guy should ask. She trusted him with all her heart and she let him make her feel amazing. They made love for the first time; it was sweet, gentle, and full of passion. It was all that Miley dreamed about, to have a first time as amazing like this one.

Next morning, Nick opened his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes fell onto the beautiful girl lying naked in his arms. He smiled as he thought of the previous night and he kissed the top of her head. Her eyes flew open and he smiled at her.

_"Good morning my love..."_

Miley smiled up at him.

_"You look gorgeous. I love you, baby."_

Miley sighed happily and kissed him before placing the side of her head on top of his chest. She listened to his heart beat as if it was music to her ears.

_"Last night was amazing, most special day of my life." _

Nick brought his lips to hers and they kissed. Nick soon got up and Miley watched his sexy butt as he reached and wore his boxers before going inside the bathroom. He went back only to see Miley bent down and picking her underwear. Nick smacked her butt playfully, and Miley quickly bolted up straight with a scared look on her face. It was after a moment when Nick realized what's happening. It wasn't his intention to scare her by slapping her butt. He didn't mean it that way. He should've known better. He knew she had been physically abused when she was younger, he should've been sensitive with Miley's feelings. Tears filled her eyes as she stood there naked. He panicked and rambled as he said sorry.

_"Oh my God, I'm so sorry baby..."_

He caressed her face to comfort her.

_"I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm just playing around. I didn't mean to hit you there. I'm so sorry, it won't happen again... I promise I won't hit you. I'm so sorry..."_

He took her in his arms and embraced her.

Miley smiled in her tears. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. It's just that, it sent her back to her past. She's still hostile and sensitive with touches, it still haunts her. What brought her to tears is that she hated herself for acting like that in front of Nick. How could she do that? She never doubted his actions; she never thought he could lay his hand on her. She knew that what he did was just a playful gesture, but still, her hostility just gave in and she got scared, but she didn't mean it either.

She wrapped her arms around his back and ran her hand on his spine before pulling away.

_"I didn't mean to get scared. I guess I'm still recovering, Nick. I promise I'll be better in time. I'm sorry for what I acted..."_

Nick placed his finger on her lips to silence her.

_"Shhh... Its ok, I understand. Don't say sorry for being scared. It's normal. I should've known better. I didn't mean to hit you. You know I won't hurt you, right?"_

Miley nodded her head. Nick smiled and wiped her tears. He searched for clean underwear in their luggage and helped her wear it. He grabbed his white shirt on the floor and made her wear it too. He smiled at the sight of his wife wearing his shirt. She looks adorable.

_"I love you Miley Grey. __I promise you, baby, that I'll love you. I'll make up for the love you didn't feel from your parents or friends. I'll love you forever and I'll give you anything your family hasn't given you. I'll make you feel special because you deserve these. You deserve to be loved-back, and I'll prove it to you. I will love you until I die."_

He said all those words while cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes, and he really meant all he said. Miley smiled and stood with her tippy toes to kiss him.

_"All I need is you, nothing else."_

_"We'll take everything one step at a time. You'll be better, I promise."_

_"I love you, Nicky."_

Next day, they went out to go shopping and Miley bought lots of clothes and sexy lingerie. They spent their honeymoon strolling at the park, going to romantic spots. They spent their nights making love and holding each other tight under the sheets. They can't seem to take their hands off each other. They were inseparable and so in love. Finally, Miley found someone who'll love and protect her forever.

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go and this will be over. I'm now working on my next fanfic. Hopefully, I'll be able to post it right after I post the last chapter of this story. Just a hint, it will be M-rated and Miley is rebellious. hahahaha. I'm also developing a new story in my mind. I hope I can put it into words and hopefully it could be my next project after my next story. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! tell me how was my story! was it good? was it so yesterday(meaning: theme has been written a couple of times)? was it the same with other fanfics? were my chapters to short? Was it predictable? =)) **

**to all my readers, I want you to please participate in reviewing for this chapter. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	17. And she will be loved

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

**Chapter 17: And she will be loved**

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**_

_**

* * *

**_

**2 years later**

Miley picked up Sophie, her 1 year old daughter from the play pen and she kissed her cheek gently before holding her to her chest.

_"Mama... Mama..."_

Miley smiled. When they found out that she was pregnant, all she wanted for her baby is to be healthy with no disabilities. She wanted to give her the life she didn't have, and she promised that she'll love, protect, and support their child no matter what happens.

Nick walked in their room and saw Miley carrying their little miracle. He smiled as he approached them and he slipped his arms around her waist from her back.

_"Hey sexy... Wanna have a little fun tonight?"_

Miley still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he uses his sexy husky tone to seduce her. She bit her lip and Nick kissed her exposed neck.

_"Dada... Dada..."_

_"Oh yes, princess? What does my princess wants?"_

Nick took their daughter in his arms and he gently rocked her.

_"My beautiful baby girl is growing up so fast. You've gotten bigger!"_

Miley smiled and leaned on Nick's shoulder. Nick kissed her hair.

_"You're doing okay, Mi. Our daughter will thank you for being the best mom ever."_

Miley was pressured to be a good mom. She wanted everything to turn out right when it comes to her baby. She's a hands-on mom and she wanted to raise her daughter correctly. She didn't want her daughter to be like her, homeless and parentless. She's willing to give her everything, everything she missed when she was still a kid, and she won't let her disability stop that. Nick was very supportive of her, he had calmed her down whenever she felt upset of doing wrong things that has something to do with their baby.

Nick settled his daughter on her little play place in the room. He then led Miley towards the bed and kissed her with all his love for her. She got pushed on the bed and Nick was hovering above her while attacking her neck. They made out for a while until they noticed that Sophie got out of her play place. Miley quickly got up and held her baby girl. Nick sat up and watched them.

_"Our daughter surely knows how to interrupt our moment..."_

Miley just smiled and gave her attention to their daughter.

Next day, Nick drove to the cemetery with Miley beside him, and Sophie on her car seat at the back. It's been a tradition for them that on every 12th of November, they will visit this person who is very special to Miley. Nick got out of his car and went to the other side to open Miley's door. Miley took Sophie from her car seat while Nick grabbed the basket of flowers. They walked on the grass and searched for the grave. Miley smiled when she found it. She settled her daughter down as she sat on the grass. Sophie played and walked with her toy as she was positioned in between Miley's legs.

_Hey mom, it's been a while. It's me, Miley. I'm with Nick and Sophie. Sophie just turned one, her teeth is starting to grow, she can say words now, she could walk already. I wish you're here with me to help me with Sophie. I miss you. I'm happy, though. I'm with a man that truly loves me. He's the best blessing I ever had. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here with you and my daughter. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be enjoying my life. He made me feel beautiful; he showed me the true meaning of love. My life has been filled with so much sorrow, but he waltzed in my life, brought light and made my world go round. He made me believe that I'm worthy and I'm special. Thank you for taking care of me, for leading me towards this amazing guy who I love so much. I know that you're now with Jane in heaven, don't forget to guide us and keep us safe. I love you, mom._

Nick sat beside them and wiped Miley's tears when he noticed them.

_"You okay, sweetie?"_

Miley nodded her head and Nick kissed her gently and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They stayed for a while and left the park, then they went back to their house.

It was 8pm, Miley had put Sophie to sleep in her crib inside their room. Miley and Nick were cuddling on their bed and they were watching the DVD of their wedding.

**Flashback:**

It was their wedding reception and they were asked to dance so Nick stood up and asked for Miley's hand. Miley was wearing a Cinderella-like white gown and she placed her hand on top of his. They walked to the dance floor, the song started playing and Nick started to sing along.

_**When visions around you**_

He caressed Miley's face and looked in her eyes full of love

_**Bring tears to your eyes**_

He placed her hands on his shoulders.

_**And all that surrounds you**_

He placed his own hands on her waist.

_**Are secrets and lies**_

They started to sway to the music.

_**I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope Keeping your faith when it's gone**_

He gave her a smile and Miley started to get teary eyed.

_**The one you should call was standing here all along**_

He then kissed her forehead and pulled her closer as he sang,

_**And I will take you in my arms**_

Miley held onto him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

_**And hold you right where you belong**_

Nick caressed her back and whispered the next line in her ear,

_**Till the day my life is through, this I promise you, oh I promise you**_

Nick then pulled away a bit and raised her arm for her to turn, just before the next verse started to play.

_**I've loved you forever,**__**in lifetimes before**__**  
**_

Nick caressed her face and made her look in his eyes while placing her hands on his chest, saying the next lines with all the emotions he felt for her.

_**And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore**_

Tears fell from Miley's eyes as he swayed her again to the rhythm.

_**I give you my word, I give you my heart**_

He clutched tighter on her waist and wiped her tears with one hand.

_**This is a battle we've won**_

Miley looked up to him with tears in her eyes, but she's smiling.

_**And with this vow, forever has now begun**_

He twirled her again and he held her tighter, closer as they danced.

_**Just close your eyes, each loving day**_

_**I know this feeling won't go away, no**_

Nick kissed her lips gently and Miley sighed.

_**Till the day my life is through, this I promise you**_

A slideshow of their pictures together started to play on the projector and the newlywed couple started to watch as they danced. Nick stopped singing, he enjoyed having his dream wife in his arms as he watched the slideshow along with all their guests.

_**Over and over I fall **__**  
**__**When I hear you call**__**  
**__**Without you in my life baby**__**  
**__**I just wouldn't be living at all**_

He then brought his attention to his princess and he held her tight, never wanting to be apart from her. Miley leaned on his shoulder as he kept whispering "I love you" in her ear. Nick swayed her with the music as the chorus played again. He would made her turn and he would wrap his arms around her, oh how she loved it being in his arms.

_**And I will take **__**  
**__**You in my arms**__**  
**__**And hold you right where you belong **__**  
**__**Till the day my life is through**__**  
**__**This I promise you baby**___

___**Just close your eyes**__**  
**__**Each loving day **__**  
**__**I know this feeling won't go away **__**  
**__**Every word I say is true**__**  
**__**This I promise you**__**  
**_

_**Every word I say is true, this I promise you, oh I promise you**_

Nick leaned in and captured her lips in a long steamy kiss. They pulled back and Nick looked deep in her eyes.

_"I love you, baby. Forever."_

Miley smiled and mouthed,

_"I love you, too. So much."_

Nick chuckled and tucked some strands of hair beneath her ear.

**End of flashback**

Miley and Nick were smiling as they watched that same scene on their flat screen TV. Oh how her eyes sparkled and her legs wobbled at that moment, a reaction she only does when she's with Nick. He drives her crazy in love and it's the best feeling in the world. She felt Nick nibbling on her ear lobe and she smiled at how horny she makes him. Soon, his hand travelled its way in her shirt and she'd tilted her head for him to gain access to her long awaiting lips. Miley gasped and moaned silently as he explored her body with his hands. Nick turned off the TV and he pushed Miley down on the bed, ripping her clothes off and loving her body, loving her whole heart and soul, and Miley felt tears in her eyes as he made love to her. Who would've thought a quiet girl at the orphanage would attract a nice boy visiting at a Christmas eve? Who would've thought they would meet again after being separated from each other for 6 years? Who would've thought that a gorgeous guy like him would fall in love with a girl who literally can't speak? How did he manage a girl like her? Wow, he must've been so patient with her back then. He was there for her through the hard times, he helped her, and never left her side. He'd made her believe in herself. Nick noticed her tears, he got worried so he stopped and quickly wiped her tears.

_"Oh my God, what's wrong baby? Am I hurting you? Are you hurt?"_

Miley shook her head and mouthed,

_"Don't stop. More. Faster."_

He did what she said and Miley's eyes rolled back while clutching on the bed sheets.

Nick smiled at her reaction, loving it every time he does this to her.

Few minutes later, Miley was snuggled to his chest and her hair was sprawled on the pillow and Nick was caressing it.

_"One day, you're going to be all grumpy, wrinkly, and old, but I still would make love with you until you feel sore."_

Nick chuckled and Miley pouted at him.

_"Wanna know why?"_

Miley just stared at him, waiting for him to say the words that would make her knees go jell-o.

_"Because I love you. I will still love you even when you look old and I still look the same."_

He chuckled at his own joke but his expression became a serious one.

_"Because we just fit perfectly, it makes you feel good, and just because I love you so much. Time might pass by, but you'd still be the most beautiful and most wonderful girl that I love so much."_

Miley blushed and Nick kissed her and hugged her tight, telling her how much he loves her.

Who would've thought that this girl who got abandoned by her biological parents, who got left by her foster mom, who got hurt by her foster dad, who felt unwanted in this world, could capture the heart of a perfect guy despite her disability. =]

* * *

**AN: AHHHHH! IT'S OVERRRRR! I hope you like it =] It wasn't the best, but my mind was overloading. LOL I'm gonna post the chapter 1 of my new story later... I just need to edit it hahaha it's entitled... "YOU'RE STILL AN INNOCENT" =] better listen to taylor's song hahaha. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY READERS! TO ALL OF YOU WHO POSTED REVIEWS, WHO PUT MY STORY ON THEIR FAVORITES, WHO PUT ME IN THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS, WHO SUBSCRIBED TO MY STORY! THANKS A LOT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. i WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS STORY. WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT THE SAME WITH OTHER FAN FICTIONS? YOU GOTTA TELL ME SO I'LL BE BETTER WHEN I WRITE MY OTHER STORIES. =] THANK YOU!  
**

**LET US ALL PRAY FOR THE VICTIMS OF THE EARTHQUAKE IN JAPAN. IT WAS VERY STRONG AND DEVASTATING. THE PHILIPPINES WASN'T THAT FAR FROM JAPAN AND IT ALARMED ALL THE FILIPINOS. I JUST HOPE EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE AND TURN BACK TO NORMAL. =l**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


End file.
